Crossing Lines
by Tashana Ambrosia
Summary: Major spoilers for the fourth movie. Hiding in Mexico is getting more difficult. Someone has taken an interest. Hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Notes:** Do not read this story if you have not seen the fourth installment of the Fast and Furious series. There are major spoilers ahead. I am a huge fan of the series and I really did enjoy this movie.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Fast and Furious" or any of the characters within. I make no money off this so please do not sue me. This is purely for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Crossing Lines**

* * *

The Mexican sun beat down over head and the wind seemed to do nothing other than blow the heat back and forth. The blond-haired man cursed as he scraped his knuckles against the metal of the old Ford truck's engine and the wrench he was using fell through the block and onto the ground beneath the truck. He dropped to his knees and looked under the vehicle at the tool mockingly out of his reach. Sighing heavily he flattened onto his back and slid beneath the truck, snatching up the tool and laying still for a moment enjoying the shade. He listened to the sounds of cars coming and going, of footsteps fast and slow and of conversation both animated and subdued as he let himself relax for just a moment. He started to slide out from under the truck, when he heard footstep approach cautiously and a shadow blocked the sun.

He blinked up at a blond-haired woman and strained his blue eyes to focus on her as she looked down at him. He wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled himself to his feet quickly.

"Brian O'Conner." She looked him over once as if assuring herself.

"Naw. You got the wrong guy." He shook his head and turned away from her.

"No I don't." She insisted, glancing down to a file in her head then up at him.

Brian weighed his options, quickly assessing that she was armed and she was law enforcement. "Yeah, you do. I'm not him." He waved his hand dismissing her and started walking towards the garage.

"I know you are him. I know about the drug cartel and I know you used to be a fed before you fled down here." She grabbed his arm and shook her head. "I'm not US agent. I'm Mexican drug enforcement. I just need to speak to you for a moment."

"I'm not cop anymore, I can't help you. And as far as I'm concerned the Mexican drug enforcement unit is a joke." He shrugged off her hand and started away from her again.

"It is." She dropped her head for a moment. "And my unit did more harm to you than you know." She held up the file in her hand and cleared her throat. "We were investigating the same cartel. We had a man on the inside too."

Brian stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the tanned woman. His eyes narrowed and he took a step back towards her, "I had more than one operative in that investigation and I lost them all. One of them was a friend. And you don't look like a Mexican cop. I think you're full of shit."

"My mother moved to Mexico when I was young. I just never left, but I hate this country." She opened her file and looked down at the contents. "Our man went native."

Native. There was a word burned into Brian O'Conner's brain. That was the accusation he heard over and over after his investigation into the Toretto family. Of course that's exactly what happened, he fell in love with Mia and the high-adrenalin life-style. "What the hell does that have to do with me?"

"I'm Mexican drug enforcement, but I don't work for the government. I work for a privatized firm, rich men that supposedly what the drugs out of Mexico, but it's really about getting rid of the competition." She looked over her shoulder suspiciously. "Can we talk inside?"

Brian folded his arms over his chest. "No. You wanna talk, talk fast and talk right here."

"Fine." She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "The agency I work for is extremely competitive. Arresting _officers_ get to keep half of whatever they seize in cash assets. But they won't be embarrassed; if an operation fails they make the inside-man disappear."

"Saves on retirement I suppose."

"No. The organization really makes them disappear. Hides them in safe-houses until they're found by someone and rescued or they are put back into other operation. I've been looking for my sister. They made her disappear."

Brian looked towards the garage. "And this has what to do with me?"

"Nothing." She sighed. "I was handler for a man that was inside the cartel and he got killed by someone in the cartel, but oddly not for him being a cop."

"It was Phoenix. He was second in charge, always killed the drivers, didn't matter who they were." Brian cut her off abruptly. "You aren't telling me anything I don't already know."

"Phoenix was our man."

"He went fucking more than native then. He was…."

"I know." She handed the file over to Brian. "Handlers stay with their man until they die, but Phoenix's handler stopped reporting on him in early March of this year. I know when Phoenix died and it was almost April."

"So what?" Brian opened the file and starred at a photo of Phoenix and a smaller Mexican man.

She cleared her throat. "Beto, Phoenix's handler stopped reporting after he sent out an emergency signal, it came from L.A. I was on the team that cleaned up the crash site; we were trying to destroy any evidence that might connect that murder to us or to Phoenix."

Brian grabbed the woman's arms and slammed her back against the truck. "Was it a woman? Was it a woman's murder you tried covering up? You answer me."

"There was a dead woman and burning car. That's all I saw when I was there. It's all in the file." She insisted. "Beto stopped reporting for two weeks, then he reported once from a safe house in Mexico City and then in May he reported from a safe house in Veracruz. But that's what I am trying to tell you."

"What the hell does it matter about this guy?" Brian let her go and watched her rub her upper arms.

"The safe house must have new, because the land-line still worked. There was one out-going call that connected: it was a house in Tecolutla, lasted about 5 minutes, and that number…" She took a breath, "Has been calling the Toretto's home, every day since that that phone call. All the info is in that file. I don't know what that person wants with your friends, but I figured you might want to pass along the information." She pushed herself away from the truck and started back towards her car. "For what's its worth I'm sorry about you friend."

Brian looked down at the file as the car peeled out of the parking lot. There were pictures of this Beto guy, Phoenix, the woman who handed him the file, two other men he didn't recognize, one of Letty and one of another young woman. There were autopsy reports, case records, chatter transcripts, and two telephone numbers: one was a Mexican number and the other was the Toretto's home number, circled in red.

.:.

Mia Toretto pulled back her long ponytail and smiled at the little boy, who arm she just bandaged. "Just keep it clean and change the wrap tomorrow morning." She explained to the mother in Spanish.

The woman thanked her and handed her a few apples, apologizing that it all she had for payment.

Mia smiled again and told her not to worry, that she was glad to help and sent the pair on their way. She flipped her open sign to closed and turned off the clinics lights. She paced her way to the small apartment behind the clinic and jumped to see Brian sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jesus. Are you trying to scare me to death?" She complained, setting apples on the counter.

Brian just shook his head and didn't look up from the file he was studying.

"What are you looking at?" She questioned trying to look over his shoulder.

He closed the file and put his hands over it. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Don't worry about it. It's not important, I don't think."

"Is it or isn't?" Her eyes narrowed and she reached for the folder.

Brian pressed his hand down folder to keep her from getting it. "Do you know anyone from Tecolutla?"

"No. I don't think so. Why?"

"Could Dom?"

"I don't know. Damn-it Brian. If you want this to work between us, then you have to be straight with me all the time, not just when you feel like it." Mia folded her arms over chest and glared him. "What is this all about?"

"This woman came by the garage today and gave me this file. She told me that Phoenix was an operative of a Mexican corporation trying to stop the cartel activity and that he went native. His handlers stopped reporting the night Letty was killed and he reported recently from an area in Veracruz."

"What does that have to do with us?"

Brain sighed and opened the file to the phone numbers and pointed to them. "Since he reported in, that Mexican number has called your home number every day."

"I should call the number." Mia reached for the phone, but Brian blocked her.

"No you shouldn't. You have no idea who it is."

"Brian, if I call the number, I'll know who it is."

"And then they find out where you are."

"It's a phone call. I'm not going to invite them down for a beer. I'm just gonna call the number and hear how they answer."

"Absolutely not. This might be about your brother and I'm not letting you get in anymore trouble over him."

"God, this is so not your fucking decision."

"As long as I have this folder it is."

"Give it to me." Mia grabbed for the folder, but Brian held it away from her. "Fuck; Brian give it to me." She stretched across the table trying to get again but he moved again.

"Can I come into this kitchen or am I gonna be seeing something I don't want to." Dom's rumble caused the pair to look in his direction as he came in through the back door.

"File." Mia said simply and Dom snatched it from Brian and handed it to his sister. "Thank you." She smiled superiorly and opened the file to the back.

"Sure. What is it?"

Brian tried to grab the file again. "She's calling some number and she doesn't know who it is."

Dom pulled a cell out of his pocket and handed it to Mia. "Burn phone, don't be dumb. I don't want a bounty hunter coming down on us." He looked at Brian, "Where'd the file come from?"

"Some woman that knew Phoenix said he used to work for her company." He called out to Mia semi-desperately, "Mia, I don't think this is good idea."

"Shhh. It's ringing."

Dom narrowed his eyes at the new information. "Speaker-phone."

"You guys aren't that quiet."Mia rolled her eyes.

"Now." Dom growled at her.

"Okay." Mia hit the button as a voice answered.

"Hello Shayne O'Conner's Visions, How can a help you?" The chipper woman repeated the phrase in Spanish perfectly and was quiet for a moment. "Um… Hello?"

"Hi." Mia stuttered slightly flustered. "I was wondering what your hours were?" She shrugged at the guys when they looked confused.

"Oh yes. I have my gallery open from 10am to 6pm on the weekdays, but I normally take a break at 1pm to have lunch with my son and I'm open from 1pm to 8pm on Saturdays. I can open by appointment on Sundays though. Were you looking for an existing piece or were looking to commission a something?"

"Um, I just wanted to travel down and see your art in person. The website I was looking doesn't do your work justice."

"I recently updated my site, but some of the photo quality isn't the best. Was there a piece in particular you were interested in, I could send you a high-res photo by mail, if it would be more convenient."

Mia scratched her temple and Brian rolled his eyes. "Um, I was planning a trip anyway."

"I see. Have we spoken before? I think I recognize your voice."

Dom grabbed the phone and clicked it off. "What was that all about that? I want some fucking answers."

"The woman I spoke to today said that, that number has been calling your family home every day for 3 months straight. Other than that…Mia what are you doing?"

Brian and Dom both looked at Mia as she hooked the burn phone into her laptop. "I'm looking at this website to see if it's really there."

"What woman? When did you meet her?" Dom pulled a beer out of the fridge.

"She just showed up at the garage." Brain ran his fingers through his hair.

"Guys." Mia stared at the computer screen.

"You don't find that odd, or dangerous. Fuck, probably led a bounty hunter right to the door."

"Guys." Mia insisted.

"I can spot a tail Dom I _was_ cop for almost 10 years."

"Guys!" Mia turned the laptop around and faced towards the arguing men. "Look."

The title of the page read "Shayne O'Conner's Waiting for My Heart Series published 2004/2005," but the images on the screen silenced them instantly. The paintings on a screen were of a dark-haired woman staring into space, sitting on a bench, lying on a stone wall, but the last one was close-up of the woman wearing a silver cross.

Dom touched the screen almost reverently, "Letty."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress notes:** Wow. What a response. Thank you so much for all the positive comments. I really appreciate all of it. If any of you have read my story "A Soft Place to Fall," you'll recognize my character from that piece, but these stories have nothing to do with each other. I should be able to put out a character every week to two weeks just depending on the content.

I am in need of a beta for editing; I'm not much of a grammar person. Feel free to drop me a note at my e-mail address listing in my profile.

Anyways. Enjoy the show. *Smiles* - T.A.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing I make nothing, please don't sue me. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Chapter 2**

* * *

_Her skin was soft, hot, and covered in sweat from work-out they had just given each other. She sighed contently burying her face in the crook of his neck and nipping at him._

"_Carful Mami,you'll make me weak in the knees and I'll drop ya." He warned leaning his back against the cold brick wall._

_Her dark eyes locked with his and she tightened her legs around his waist. "Hmmm. I hope not. I like this position."_

_He gave her ass a squeeze and grinned at her "Like being in the air, baby?"_

"_I like being in your arms, Papa. Like feeling you take me with all you got." She ran her nails over his bare head and leaned forward laying a kiss on his forehead._

"_Careful, Letty." He growled low, "Gonna get me started all over again you keep talking like that."_

"_I hope so. I'm not done with you yet."_

_.:.  
_

"I'm not done with this conversation yet, Brian." Mia's voice invaded Dom's dream.

Dom kept his eyes shut and drew a deep quiet breath. He was reclined in the backseat, trying to get a little rest, but it wasn't working. His brain was in over-drive: her smell, her voice, her taste, her smile, just her; his Letty.

"O'Conner is a common name." Brian voiced rolling his window down a little more.

"In Mexico?" Mia shifted gears, "Come on Brian. That can't be a coincidence."

"It doesn't matter. You're not going anywhere near that house when we get to Tecolutla."

"I was the one who called the gallery already."

"And it's probably a trap."

"It's an art gallery. You really think you're going to fit in there?"Mia sighed. "Of all of us, I am the most unrecognized and least likely to be a target. I need to know what this woman knows about Letty." She glanced back at her seemly sleeping brother, "I need to know for him."

"Mia." Brian reached over and covered her hand with his. "I just don't want you hurt or in any kind of danger."

She gave him a lopsided smile, "Shoulda thought of that before we high jacked a prison bus. Brian, you really think you can walk into that gallery and pull it off?"

"If it's a trap…" He started to argue again.

"You and Dom will rescue me. Everyone else got rescued, it's my turn." Mia laughed. "You're just not art critic material. I'll blend better."

Brian slumped back the seat, "Dom'll never agree to it."

"I think we're less than ten miles from the place." Mia glanced at the map on the dashboard. "We should get there before he wakes up."

"Don't count on it."

.:.

Mia tested the knob on the front door of the three story house/gallery and found it open. She stepped inside slowly glancing quickly back towards the direction her brother and Brian were in before closing the door behind her. "Hello?" She called out uncertainly.

"Hi." A chipper voice greeter her, it was the same woman from the phone. She was dressed casually in a white t-shirt and light blue jean shorts. "I'm Jennifer Shayne O'Conner, welcome to my gallery, Miss?"

" Vinnia. Mia Vinnia." Mia remembered Brian's advise not to use her real last name.

"Lovely name; it's Cuban, right? Vinnia I mean, it's a Cuban sur-name, I think." Jenny pulled her copper-colored curls back into a ponytail. She looked at Mia's hesitant expression. "Sorry I ramble. What can I do for you, Mia? May I call you Mia?"

Mia nodded and glanced around the items in the living room, but she didn't see any of the pictures of Letty. "I saw a series of painting on you website. _Waiting for my Heart_ I think? I want to see those in person."

Jenny smiled, "Of course, this way." She led them down the hallway and into an art studio full of paintings and sculptures.

Mia wandered quietly for moment, before spying the picture she'd seen on the web-site. It was Letty: her expression soft, her eyes full of sadness, and her hand clutching a sliver cross. Mia felt tears spring to her eyes without warning; she covered her mouth and took a deep breath. She looked at Jenny, who was watching her with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright, Mia?"

Mia managed to nodded and choked back a sob. "It's really a beautiful piece. Full of emotion; I didn't expect to affect me so much."

"It's one of my favorites." Jenny's green eyes focused on the painting for a long moment, as if remembering something. "It's rare to have such a raw and honest subject."

"Do you have any other pieces with this model?" Mia forced herself to look away, before she started crying.

Jenny pointed to the back wall of the gallery, "Just the other three in the series hanging there."

"The model; do you know if she's available?" Mia struggled to ask the question she already knew the answer to.

Jenny looked a Mia for a long moment before answering, "I haven't spoken to her several months. Why do you ask?"

"I'm an art student. I'd love to paint her. When was the last time you spoken to her?"

Jenny paced over to an easel in the corner, "Ummm, I couldn't say exactly. What art school do you attend?"

Mia fidgeted for a moment, wishing she'd thought her story through better. "I'm self-taught. I just practice and practice on my own."

"I was self-taught for years; you may want to consider art-school. Just the experience, itself; can be very beneficial." She looked out the window, and then asked suddenly, "Who's your favorite artist to study? Or better phrased who are your influences; artistically I mean." Jenny inclined her head to the side awaiting Mia's answer.

"Oh, I like Monnet, Van Go, you know the classic artists." Mia stuttered slightly and managed a nervous laugh. "I never can remember the names, just the images."

"I see." Jenny pointed behind Mia, "That picture you're so fascinated with; why do think she's clinging to the cross so tight? I think she's praying to save her soul. What do you think?"

Mia looked at the picture again, knowing that Letty had been missing her brother. "That must be it." Before Mia could turn around she heard a gun cock.

"You are full shit. Who the fuck are you!" Jenny barked, "Turn around, now."

Mia complied and stared at the shot-gun Jenny was pointing at her. "Why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"Because you are in my house and you're lying to me. Now tell me who the hell you are!" Jenny took a step towards her.

Mia held her hands up helplessly, "I just want to know, how you knew my friend. Letty and I were very close."

"Prove it." Jenny ordered.

The front door crashed open and heavy steps pounded the floor, "Mia, where are you?" Brian hollered from the front room.

"I'm back here." Mia squealed as Jenny grabbed her and pressed the gun into her back. "Brian, she's got a gun."

"Damn bounty-hunters." Jenny muttered under her breath.

Mia looked up at Jenny confused, "Wait a minute…"

"Let her go." Brian walked into the gallery, pistol trained on Jenny.

"Bullshit." Jenny tightened her grip on Mia. "You were wearing a wire; said I had a gun, so they would come in and save you, cute."

"This will not end well for you, if you don't let her go, right now!" Brian insisted.

Jenny glared at him, "Ain't gonna happen. I'm not going back. You bounty-hunters get worse and worse, I swear."

"We're not bounty hunters." Brian argued.

"Then who the fuck are you?" Jenny looked down at Mia, as Dom crashed through the window behind the two women.

He shoved Mia towards Brian and threw the gun away from Jenny in almost the same motion. He pinned Jenny to the ground pressing his forearm against her throat. "I'm her brother and I don't like people threatening her."

Jenny stared up at Dom, wide-eyed.

"Dom, don't hurt her. She thought we were bounty-hunters." Mia pleaded.

Dom was starring into Jenny's green eyes. There wasn't any fear there, just surprise and recognition. "She knows I'm not a bounty-hunter. Don't you?"

Jenny nodded.

"Letty showed you my picture?" Dom still hadn't released the petite artist.

Jenny nodded again, more slowly this time. She kept her eyes locked on his; she was trying to read him.

"Are you going to go for your gun, if I let you up?"

Jenny shook her head empathically.

Dom moved away from her and stood to his feet and watched Jenny. "How long was she here?"

Jenny coughed and cleared her throat, "Almost a year, but I haven't heard from her in months. Is she with you? I've been so worried about her."

Dom looked away, his body started to shake involuntarily.

Mia knelt down by the her, " Jenny, Letty was murdered. I'm so sorry to have to tell you like this."

Jenny let out an audible sob and covered her mouth with both hands. "Oh god. That explains why she stopped calling. She called every day after she left, different times and different numbers, but she always called. Called and…"She looked up at Dom, than at Mia. "You're the voice on the answering machine. I was hoping that I'd reached you in enough time that I could help her."

Mia helped Jenny back to her feet. "There wasn't anything, anyone could do. She was just being Letty; fearless, stubborn Letty."

"Why did she stay here with you?" Brain dared to ask finally.

Jenny looked him over suspiciously before answering, "Kindred spirits, both on the run from the law."

Dom chuckled low and turned around to face Jenny, "Letty had NOS in her veins; you look like the embezzling type of criminal. You thought the bounty-hunters came busting in here looking for her and you grabbed your gun for her. I like that."

Jenny shook her head and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I thought you were coming for me. I killed my husband five years ago and I'm always afraid someone's gonna show up looking for me. Having Letty around made me feel more safe. At least with her around I had some that could actually load that gun."

"It's not loaded?" Brian was dumbfounded, "You pulled an unloaded gun on, who you thought were dangerous bounty-hunters? Why not just keep it loaded?"

"And let my son find it and kill himself? No. My son is my life. He's all I have." Jenny looked at Dom again, before asking quietly, "Did you talk to Letty at all after you left her in the Republic?"

"No. I didn't dare contact her. I was trying to protect her. Didn't want her around when I finally got caught." Dom looked at the glass on the floor. "I'm sorry about your window."

"Casualty of drawing my weapon first." Jenny dismissed and drew a deep breath. "Mr. Toretto…"

"Dom. Call me Dom." He insisted.

"Dom." Jenny cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak, when a baby's cry rang-out in the house. Jenny looked towards the sound, then back at the three adults in her gallery, her eyes stopping on Dom again.

"Go take care of your kid. We're not going anywhere." He waved her off.

Jenny hesitated another moment before walking out of the room.

Brian watched her leave than paced up to Dom, "What do you think?"

Dom shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"It seems fishy to me." Mia shook her head. "I mean does this really look like the kind of place Letty would stay?"

"Does the time-line fit?" Brian analyzed. His forensics training was not completely wasted on him. "When did you leave her?"

Dom glared at him, but answered. "November 3rd, 2004."

Brian nodded and looked at Mia, "When did she show up in LA again?"

"November 2005."

"That's a year." Brian stated, thinking out loud.

"No shit." Dom swept some of the broken glass around with the toe of his boot. "You're a genius."

"Dom."

"Brian."

"Guys."

"Am I interrupting?" Jenny walked back into the gallery with a baby in her arms.

The little, dark-eyed girl was dressed in a purple sundress with matching purple socks and she giggled happily and waved at the new people in the room.

Jenny smoothed back the baby's curly black hair and kissed her head, drawing a very deep breath before looking at Dom. "There is no easy way for me to tell this to you. But…" She trailed off and crossed the room and stood in front of him. "Dom Toretto, this is Sofia Sunset Ortiz-Toretto. This is your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress Notes:** Thank you so much for all the reviews. I so appreciate all of the support. I hope you enjoy this part as well. I didn't get to edit as much as I like – but hopefully it isn't too awful grammatically.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and the characters are not mine. This story is purely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Three**

* * *

Jenny cleared her throat and looked at Dom, "She'll be a year in five days. She's talking, eating some solid foods…um."

Mia leaned against Brian for support and he wrapped his arm around her waist. They both starred at Dom, Jenny and little Sofia; awaiting the reaction from father to daughter.

"Can I hold her?" Dom drew an unsteady breath and reached out for Sofia.

Jenny handed the child over, "Of course." She smiled as Sofia leaned against Dom and pressed her tiny hands against his chest.

Sofia smacked her lips together loudly announced, "Luv. Kiss! Kiss!"

Dom looked uncertainly at Sofia then at Jenny, who nodded encouragingly back at him. Dom kissed the top of Sofia's head and breathed in the soft scent of her hair. He was lightheaded; he just needed to think. God, he and Letty had never even discussed kids.

"Do you need a moment alone?" Jenny offered as if reading his mind.

Dom nodded and adjusted his hold on Sofia.

Jenny pointed out of the gallery, "Up the stairs to your right, her nursery is the third door on the left, its open."

Dom walked out of room and Mia chocked back a sob.

Brian looked down at Mia concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I just don't understand why Letty wouldn't have told me." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I mean why leave her baby here?"

"She was worried about someone following her." Jenny offered. "She called from different phone numbers all the time, she spoke in a code she made up. The first few times she called, I didn't even know what she was talking about. One day about a week after she left, I got a laptop in the mail with recorded messages. Letty recoded herself and explained the code, so I could communicate with her."

"Who did she think was following her?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. She never said, but she was always looking over her shoulder. I assumed it was cops she was worried about." Jenny frowned and turned her head towards running footsteps that echoed down the hallway.

"Mom? Are you here?" A young boy's voice called out.

"I'm in the gallery, Morgan." Jenny answered back.

The six-year old skidded into the gallery; he had Jenny's bright green eyes, but a full head of strawberry-blond hair. His clothes and face were covered in dirt and grime, "Hola, Senor, and Senorita."

Mia and Brian both smiled down at him.

Jenny knelt in front of Morgan. "Hey Hero, these are friends of Aunt Letty. This is Mia and…"

"Brian." He offered quickly.

"Cool." Morgan grinned, "Is she here? I've really missed her."

"Hey." Jenny hugged him tightly, "She's not here yet. We'll talk about it later, okay? I need you to go upstairs, get your clothes changed and wash your hands and face for dinner."

"Okay, Momma." Morgan turned on his heel and raced out of the room.

Jenny looked at the younger couple in front of her, "I'll tell him tonight. I promise."

.:.

Dom Toretto could remember being afraid, but he was younger and smaller in those memories. Now he was holding his tiny daughter and he couldn't ever remember being so scared. He walked into the nursery and looked around the room painted to look like a rainforest.

Sofia squealed in excitement and pushed against him. "Down. Down."

He set her carefully on her feet, not sure if she could walk or not, he held onto her tiny hands.

Sofia wobbled for moment before straining against this hold. "I can. I can. Go. I can go." She insisted, proving herself as Dom let go, she raced across the room confidently.

Dom looked next to the crib and found a framed picture of Letty with Sofia in her arms. There was a button on the bottom of the frame, Dom pushed it and heard Letty's voice.

"_Sofia, Mami loves you very much."_

"Luv you, Mami." Sofia echoed looking up the frame he was holding. "Lull-by." She tugged on his pants. "Lull-by."

Dom didn't know what to do; he set the photo frame down and brushed the button again accidently.

Letty's low voice came out of the frame again, this time singing softly, _"Rock a bye, little Sofie, in mami's car."_

Dom dropped into the rocking chair, his heart breaking.

"_We'll go so fast and We'll go so far."_

"Up." Sofia was standing in front of Dom, a red-plushy car in her arms. "Pwease. Up."

"_Soon we'll find papi."_

Dom lifted her up and settled her in his lap. He kissed the top of Sofia's head again and held his baby closer. "I found her, Letty. I found her." He whispered quietly, his voice cracking with emotion.

"_And then we can be. Forever and ever a happy family."_

Tears rolled down Dom's cheeks as the recording played a second and third verse. How could he have been so stupid to leave her? He had left her when she had needed him the most. He had been so stupid. He'd cost Sofia her mother. "I love you, Sofia." He choked down a sob as more tears sprang to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Let. I'll take care of her. I promise."

.:.

"How did you meet her?" Mia asked quietly. She and Brian were sitting at the kitchen table, as Jenny cooked dinner for them and her son.

"Oh, that's a good story, actually." Jenny smiled and chopped up another green pepper. "I met her on the beach. I was looking for a model I had hired for series of paintings. I just needed a Hispanic girl, long hair, dark eyes, not too tall and with curve. I hired someone without experience and paid for a beach front room."

"You thought Letty was a model?" Brian snorted.

"Brian." Mia elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Ouch. I mean come on. She wasn't the painted nails and make-up type." Brian defended himself.

Jenny laughed and threw the chopped vegetables into the heating pan. "Oh this gets better. I get this girl here from the US and I call to check on her. She starts bitching at me that the room's not nice enough and that I'm not paying her enough. I growl that for paid hotel room with meals and a hundred and fifty dollars an hour ain't bad for an unknown."

"A hundred and fifty dollars an hour!" Brian's jaw dropped.

"Oh that's nothing. Professionals get paid a lot more. Anyway, I see Letty, coming out of this room on the beach, I think it's the one that I paid for. So I tell her, that being paid to sit on the beach and enjoy a vacation is worth the five-hundred or so dollars I am planning on paying her for a few hours of work."

"What did she say?" Mia arched her eyebrow.

"She told me she wasn't a hooker and to flip off. In certain other terms I won't repeat. After I realized who she wasn't I offered her the job and she accepted."

Brian looked around at the super-clean house. "How did you convince her to stay?"

"I didn't; she asked." Jenny threw the chicken pieces into the pan with the vegetables. "We got to talking one night about secrets and I told her about what had happened with my husband in Seattle. She said she needed a place to hide and have the baby, until she figured out a way to get Dom home again. Can I ask you a question, Mia?"

"Sure."

"Letty mentioned that Sofia was a family name, but Sunset I never understood."

Mia laughed through forming tears. "Sofia was Dom and my mother's name. Sunset, would have been the first race she won. It was on Sunset Boulevard in a…"

"Red SS Camaro." Dom finished as he walked down the stairs with Sofia in his arms. "I think she's hungry."

"Probably, you can put her in her high chair over there in the corner." Jenny pointed and opened the fridge door, "Sofia, do you want juice or water?"

"Aw-gua!" She hollered as Dom tried to clip the tray in front of her.

"Um." He looked back at Jenny, "Not sure about this thing."

Jenny smiled and walked over to them. She handed Sofia the Sippy-cup full of water and motioned for her to raise her arms up. After Sofia copied her motion, Jenny pointed out the clips on the side of the chair to Dom, and then snapped the tray into place.

He nodded in understanding and sat down in the chair closest to his daughter.

Mia moved into the chair on the other side of Sofia and touched the side of the little girl's face. "She's got Letty's eyes, but that hair, it makes her look like momma, don't ya think?"

Dom nodded. "Sofia's a good name for her. When did she start walking?"

"Nine months and it was never really a walk. It was more of a wobbly run from the get-go. I don't think she has a slow speed." Jenny pulled a baby plate out of the cabinet and set it on the counter.

"Get's that from her mom." Dom smiled at the little girl who was showing off her Sippy-cup to him. "Yeah, I see that."

"I can't believe Letty died before she walked. She'd have loved to known that Sofia started moving in high gear." Mia shook her head and nodded to Sofia, "Yes, I see your cup. I'm your Aunt Mia."

"She didn't." Jenny shook her head from kitchen and put a small portion of food on Sofia's plate. "I told Letty that she was walking."

Mia looked confused. "No, you couldn't have. You said her birthday is this month."

"Yes, I did. And her birthday is the tenth of this month." Jenny supplied. "What is the problem?"

"You said she walked at nine months. Nine months would have been April."

Jenny nodded slowly, "Yes, she started walking three days before the last call I got from Letty on April 6th."

Mia looked at Dom, then at Brian. "Jenny that's not possible. We buried Letty, March 18th. She was murdered on 16th of the month; I indentified her body that night."

"No. I spoke with her on April 6th. I know her voice. I got it on my backline, it was a Mexican number. She didn't make any sense she was talking about a restaurant, with five waiters, that they were sending and receiving food all day and all night. The last thing she said was to call Mia Toretto at the number I kept calling and that she would know how to find Dom and that he can help her."

Dom was already on his feet. "She's alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress Notes:** Wow thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad everyone likes the story. I should have the next part out scene. I think it might be last part, but I haven't decided yet. Thank you again for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this part as well.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own anything and this story is purely for entertainment purposes. Thank you.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Four**

* * *

_LA, California:_

"Agent Trinh" The female voice answered the call in one ring, as the petite dark-haired woman entered her apartment. She hung-up her jacket and firearm on the hook by the door; "This is agent Trinh, who is calling?"

"Sofie, its..."

Agent Trinh leaned against her door and looked around the apartment, instantly nervous. Her dark eyes widened in fear, "Brian?"

"Yeah. How have you been?"

"You are on the run, Brian. What are you doing calling me?" Sofie pulled her curtains closed and sat down on the couch. "I can't help you make this right. This is twice you've sided with your friend Toretto over the law and you were still under investigation for the operation in Miami, which they think you stole money from. In fact…"

"Trinh, I know you can't help me. That's not what I'm asking for. I just need a favor, please."

Sofie closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead for a moment, "What is it?"

"I just need you to run a trace on a phone number for me."

She pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed the crossword book from off her coffee table. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Country code 52 and the number is (232) 321-0055."

"Mexico?"

"Yeah Mexico; just check the number will ya."

"I will first thing in the morning." Trinh circled the number, "Do you want me to call you back at this number?"

"I need you check now."

"Brian, I'm already home. I don't go back to work after hours and I'm not getting caught acting suspiciously. I will do you this favor, but I'm not getting involved in whatever it is you're doing. I will check on the number first thing in the morning. Do you want me to call you back at this number or not?"

Sofie turned up the volume on her phone and listened to the sounds in the background. She could make out Brian's voice, two female voice and low gravely male voice discussing which phone number Brian should call her back on.

"Yeah this number will be fine. Thanks Sofie."

Agent Trinh would have responded, but Brian had already hung-up.

_.:.  
_

_Tecoluta, Mexico:_

A baby crying woke him up, he mumbled a little, but didn't move.

"Dom, she's crying. Get up and check on her, man." Letty's voice stirred him.

Dom opened his eyes and looked at Letty.

Letty was lying down next to him, the moonlight reflecting off her hair and skin. She smiled sleepily at him and reached out rubbing her hand against his cheek. "Dom, I need you to get up and check on her. I can't… _Dom_."

Dom sat straight up in bed and drew in a deep breath. He looked around the room for a moment, before running his hands over his head. The room he was sleeping in had been the one Letty slept in when she was here. Her scent was in the pillows, in the sheets and in the clothes she'd left behind in the closets and drawers. He knew Letty was alive and as soon as Brian's friend called them back in the morning, he was going to get her back. There wasn't a damn thing that was going to stand in his way either.

He realized that Sofia was really crying in the room next door. He forced himself out of bed and opened the adjoining door between his room and the nursery.

Sofia was standing up in her crib, her dark curls in disarray from sleep and at the sight of him entering the room she stopped crying. She reached her arms up towards him as he crossed the room.

Dom picked her up out of her crib and settled her in his arms. "What are you doing up, Angel?"

Sofia yawned and her eyes drooped slowly closed and opened. She snuggled against him and whimpered, "Lull-by."

Dom patted Sofia's back and swayed back and forth slowly with her. "I'm gonna bring your Mami back to you so she can sing for you. With me, you're gonna have to settle for a story."

.:.

Mia backed away from the open nursery door, after seeing that her brother had gotten up to take care of Sofia. She paced back to the room she was sharing with Brian and let herself back into their room.

.:.

Dom kissed Sofia's forehead and sat down in the rocking chair. "Your Mami and I met a long time ago, when she and I were kids. I was thirteen and she was eight, her dad was a nurse and he was taking care of my mother, who was really sick at the time. You're named after your Grandma Toretto, but everybody called her Bella. Your Grandpa Toretto starting calling her that, because bella, means beautiful in Italian."

Dom took a breath and looked down at Sofia, who was watching him with curious dark eyes.

"You are beautiful. Just like your Mami. I thought your Mami was a pain, when I met her. She was always hanging around, being nosey. Your Grandpa Toretto told me to let her hang around, so I did. She liked to play with your Aunt Mia sometimes, but most of the time she was trying to work in the garage with me and your Grandpa. I wish they coulda met you, Angel. They woulda spoiled you rotten." Dom lost himself in the happy memories of that garage for a moment, before clearing his throat to continue telling his story. "Where was I huh? Your Mami and me were sorta friends for a long while, she was like your Aunt Mia, I thought of her like a little sister. Then Papi did something really stupid, and he was apart from Aunt Mia and Mami for three long years."

Sofia held up three fingers to mimic the gesture he just showed her.

"That's right three. When Papi came back, Mami was all grown-up and she was beautiful and she was very happy to see Papi." He chuckled low at another memory, before continuing. "Mami and Papi and their friends lived with Aunt Mia and they were very happy. Then Papi did something stupid again and we got all broke apart. Mami and Papi stayed together for a while, then Papi did the most stupid thing he ever did and left Mami all alone. But Mami came here and Aunt Jenny took care of you until Papi found you."

"Jen, Jen. Luv, Jen, Jen." Sofia yawned sleepily.

"I know you do." Dom smoothed her hair back away from her face. "Papi loves you Sofia. You're Papi's angel."

"Luv Papi. Kiss. Kiss." Sofia smacked her lips together.

Dom kissed her cheeks and held her for another moment before laying her down in the crib. "Get some sleep, Angel. You're gonna see Mami soon."

.:.

Mia crawled back into bed with Brian and watched him sleeping contently. How could he sleep? He and Dom were taking off as soon as they found out where Letty had called from. They didn't even know if she was still being held there. They didn't know anything for sure, but they were going anyway. She ground her teeth together in frustration. She didn't want to lose anyone else. She didn't think her heart could take the strain. She rolled over and looked at the ceiling.

She could remember, March 16th, the patrolman on her door, with the tired look in his eyes. She remembered rudely asking him for the warrant, assuming that the cops wanted to search her home, _again._ She remembered him holding up the charred license-plate from Letty's car, asking if she recognized it. She remembered the long ride to the county morgue; remembered the smell of brunt flesh. She remembered identifying Letty's father's dog-tags; it was the only thing in the car that hadn't burnt to a crisp.

She choked back her tears and covered her mouth with her hands. She quickly got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. She dropped to her knees and started throwing up in the toilet. She was trembling uncontrollably as she tried to pull herself together.

"Mia, are you okay?" Brian was kneeling next to her and he brushed her hair back away from her face. "Are you sick?"

Mia started crying harder and threw her arms around Brian's neck.

Brian wrapped his arms around her and questioned again, "Mia, what's wrong?"

"I buried her, Brian. I buried her. I gave up on her." Mia sobbed for everything she'd never gotten the chance to cry for. She cried for Jesse's death, for Leon and Vince leaving town to avoid the cops, for losing Letty and Dom for all those years, for Brian's past betrayal, and for the niece that she'd only just met. "I don't want to lose you and Dom. Brian, promise me you'll come back with him."

"Mia." Brian started.

"Don't leave me Brian, please. I can't lose anyone else. Please, I know you have to go, but for god's sake be careful." Mia grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "Promise me, Brian."

"I promise."

.:.

The wind whipped at her face as she pulled at the restraints that held her bound to the chair. Her captors had left the window open, but they had gagged her to keep her from yelling out not that anyone would be able to hear here. She had been in this stupid holding house for months; escaped twice, but only she'd never made it very far. There wasn't anywhere to run to, the area was too isolated. She knew there was town nearby; she remembered driving through it when they first brought her out here. She recognized the town she'd been there before for an art festival but she couldn't remember the name of it.

Another woman, a blonde, whimpered and shifted from where she was tied up on the floor. She kicked at the wall and screamed under her gag.

The woman in the chair rolled her eyes and looked back out the window; she thought she'd heard engines.

The door opened and one of the male guards entered the room. He closed the window and looked at the woman in the chair, before shaking his head and advancing on the woman on the floor. He cut the gag off and the woman screeched; the guard struck her across the face.

He yelled at her in Spanish and shook his finger in her face. He forced her up onto her knees and started undoing the buckle on his pants.

The woman in the chair yelled beneath the gag and the guard looked at her semi-nervously.

The door reopened and another guard walked in, he hollered to the first guard and the pair took off.

"I can speak Spanish." The blond looked at the other woman. "They said they spotted two men in a jeep on highway. They are going on alert just in case. Why are you smiling?"

The brown haired woman tied to the chair started laughing beneath the gag.

"What are you laughing about?" The blond questioned.

Gun fire started rattling outside the room; the blond screamed in terror, but the dark haired woman laughed even louder.

The guard, who had run out earlier, crashed back into the room and removed the gag from the dark-haired woman. "Tell them to stop shooting or I'll kill you!" He demanded.

She snorted in response, "Screw you."

He slapped her across the face, "Do what I tell you!" He cut her ropes and forced her towards the window. "Tell them to stop shooting."

She threw an elbow back into the man's ribs and she stripped the gun from him as she flipped him onto his back. She kicked him, before snarling, "Get on your feet and get into that closet." She motioned with the gun.

The guard limped in the closet and looked terrified as she started to close the door. "They will kill me." He screamed in Spanish. "These men work for the devil. They will kill me. Arturo Braga does not forget. He does not forget."

"Those are Braga's men outside?" She questioned, looking rattled for the first time. The guard nodded and she cursed loudly. "Are you fucking sure?"

She slammed the door closed on the closet and propped the chair she'd been tied to against it. She ran over the other woman and cut her restrains, with the knife she grabbed off the table. "You run towards the ocean and don't stop."

"Where are you going?"

The dark-haired woman held up the car keys she'd taken off the guard. "I'm getting outta here before I get killed again."

"Take me with you." She pleaded.

"Not a good idea. I worked with Feds and fucked these guys. You stand a chance, if you're not with me. Good luck." She ran out the back door.

The blond started crying, she was too afraid to run. She heard a car start and tires kick up dirt as the vehicle pulled away. The door flew open, obviously kicked in by one of two men that stood in the doorway. The girl wished she hadn't looked up at all. The one man didn't look that scary, but other looked like he could snap her neck with one hand.

The smaller man knelt next to her. "Are you okay?"

"You're not gonna hurt me?" She whimpered.

"No." He smiled encouraging, "We're looking for someone. Are they holding someone else here?"

The woman thought back to what the dark-haired girl had said and she shook her head.

The larger man growled. "I'm gonna go talk to the guard." He stomped out of sight.

"Dom! Don't kill him." He hollered, before looking back at her. "Are you sure they aren't holding anyone else…"

"Nikki. My name is Nikki. I was on vacation and they kidnapped me." She cried. "Please don't kill me. I just wanna go home."

"We're not gonna hurt you, Nikki. We're just looking for a friend of ours. I'm Brian, it's gonna be okay, Nikki."

"She is not fucking here!" The larger man growled walking back into the room. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Agent Trinh traced the number here. She was here. They probably moved her." Brian scowled. "Probably moved her after Braga got arrested. Nikki, are you sure there wasn't another woman here? Maybe in another one of the rooms?"

"They killed her." Nikki whispered.

"What?" The larger man questioned. "What do you mean they killed her?" He stomped over towards her, but Brian stood in his way.

"It's not her fault, Dom. Nikki, what did the other girl look like?"

"Dark hair and eyes, she seemed tough and I think a little crazy. The guards were nervous around her, even with her tied up."

The larger man drew in several deep breaths and tightened his grip on the shot-gun in his hands. "I'll be back." He turned on his heel and walked out.

Nikki winced as she heard Dom start screaming out in what sounded like pain. These guys must take their work seriously.

Brian winced and stood to his feet, while helping her up. "Come on Nikki, there's an American hotel near here. We'll drop you off on our way out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress' Notes:** Sorry it took so long. I've been working like crazy lately. On a side note: holy crap cool extras on the dvd for this movie. The short film attached to it… so cool and *squeal* Awesome Dom and Letty moments! This will not be the last part of this story. I hope you enjoy this part. Thanks for reading. Again I am sorry about the delay.

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own anything and this story is purely for entertainment purposes. Thank you.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Five**

* * *

Mia woke up from her restless sleep to find Brian already gone. She hadn't slept much that night, but he had still been there when she dosed off the last time. She blinked her eyes against the sunshine pouring in through the open window and could hear children laughing outside. She forced herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. When she looked at the mirror there was note taped to it. She unfolded it carefully and read the five words that made her smile and want to cry all at the same time.

"_Mia. I promise. Love, Brian."_

She folded the note and laid it on the night stand. She sighed and pulled her spare change of clothes out of the bag she'd packed before they came down here. After changing she left the room and wandered through the house looking for signs of life. Mia looked out the bay doors and noticed Jenny sitting outside talking to her son, Morgan. They were both under a pavilion and Jenny was finishing rubbing, what was probably sun-screen on him.

Mia turned away and wandered back down the hallway. She walked into Sofia's nursery and looked around the brightly painted room. She lifted a framed photo from the stand next to the crib. The picture was of Letty and Sofia, probably taken shortly after Sofia was born. She pressed the button on the frame and heard Letty's low-voice, "Sofia, Mami loves you."

Mia smiled, letting a tear slid down her cheek before reaching for the other framed photo on the table. It looked like the picture the whole team had taken together at Race-Wars, but it wasn't quite right. This wasn't the picture, it was a drawing that imitated it, but something was wrong about it. There was Dom with his arms around Letty leaning against the car in front, Jessie and Leon on the side of the car, but where she and Vince were, there was a small void where Brain should have been. She sighed knowing that Letty probably had Jenny draw Brian out of the picture, literally.

Mia set the picture down and looked around the room. She found a collection of store bought and homemade toys scattered here and there. She lifted a stuffed car from the crib and smiled; only Letty would buy a toy car for her baby girl versus the normal doll.

She walked back through the house and let herself out the back door.

"Well good morning." Jenny called out to Mia. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Mia shook her head and sat down next to Jenny and Sofia on the blanket. "Morning, Jenny. Hi, Sofia. Where's Morgan?"

"He's playing with his friends." Jenny bit into the apple in her hand and smiled at Sofia playing with her plushie toys.

"Voom. Voom." Sofia crawled on the blanket and pushed her cars around.

"She's so happy with those. Where did you get them?"

Jenny pointed the home down the coast, "My neighbor Helena. She hand makes plushie toys. She sells them at festivals and in town to tourists."

Mia nodded and smiled at Sofia. "When did they leave?"

"Early."Jenny took another bite of her apple. "I hope Letty's alright."

Mia bit her lip, "I honestly don't know what Dom'll do if she's not. He already mourned for her once. I don't know if he could bear to lose her all over again."

"What about you?"

Mia sighed heavily, "I gave up on her once. I feel like I let her down."

Jenny was staring at the apple in her hands. "I know what you mean. I…I had this moment with Letty, where I was afraid I'd let the wrong kind of person into my life, and around my son."

"I don't understand."

"It was about a month before Sofia was born. I heard Letty talking on the phone: saying how someone, who got murdered, deserved it because they _narced_ someone out. It scared the life out of me. I wouldn't kick her out because it was so soon to Sofia being born, but…" Jenny trailed off and looked at Sofia, who was making more racing noises with her toy cars. "But I thought it would be best for her to leave as soon as Sofia was born. I couldn't figure out how to tell her. I was honestly afraid of her."

"Letty wouldn't have…" Mia began, but Jenny held up her hand.

"I know. I know. It was a couple of months after Sofia was born. There's an art festival every September in this little town south of here and I go every year with a few other people from this town. We have a booth together and we all buy and sell art there. Anyway, Letty and I were wandering around with the kids and she'd handed Sofia to me for a moment. I don't remember why. I just remember hearing Morgan scream and I realized that he was being kidnapped. I was powerless to stop what was happening. Before I could start to truly panic, I realized that Letty had crossed the distance between us and Morgan in a fraction of section. She pulled Morgan away from the guy and she had him on the ground in one punch. The cops had to rip her off the guy. He was unconscious and bloody and she was still hitting him with everything she had. She saved my son. From that day I told her that anything she needed all she ever had to do was ask."

.:.

She hit the water without any hesitation and warm salt water had never felt better on her bare skin. She resurfaced and threw her head back, sending her dark hair flying in a wild arc. She gasped and drew in a deep breath, before making her way back towards the beach. The car she'd stolen in her getaway had been the other captives rental car and she'd hit the jackpot. The car was a piece of shit with a damn V4 engine, but other girl's stuff was still in the suitcase in the truck. She grabbed the shampoo and conditioner that she dropped at the water's edge and went to work scrubbing her filthy hair. After cleaning her hair, she went to work with the body wash. She was naked in the ocean and she could care less if anyone saw her; for the first time in months she felt truly alive.

_*** Begin Flashback_

_Her whole body hurt. How many times had this damn car flipped? She could feel blood running down her face and knew that some of her ribs must be broken. She'd broken ribs before, and crashed cars before, but she knew she was in too much danger to rest. She had to move and right now. She unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed the broken door away from the car. She couldn't hold up her own weight and flopped to the pavement. She was gasping for air and trying to force herself to get away from the man, who'd just wrecked her. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up at Phoenix. He was lowering his gun towards her: aiming. _

_Letty tried not to show any fear, but it crept into her eyes. She'd never felt so helpless, or so alone. 'I just wanted to get you home. I'm sorry, Dom,' at the thought of his name, she couldn't help but smile slightly. This asshole might kill her, but Dom was gonna fuck him up for it._

"_Phoenix. What are you doing? You can't just…" Letty heard a woman's shrill voice to her left, but a gunshot silenced it._

"_Marcella." A man's voice, again to her left._

_Letty couldn't turn her head enough to see what was going on. Not that it mattered much, her eyes were getting heavy and she was gonna pass out soon. She's already lost too much blood._

"_Phoenix, why did you kill her? You're supposed to be working with us."_

"_Working with you? For what? To get an award and a little cash from some rich asshole, who makes ten-times what I do?" Phoenix scoffed and continued. "Bruaga made me a king. I like being a king. Beto, we were friend once, for that I'll let you live." Phoenix started walking towards Letty and the crashed car._

"_Phoenix, I'll take care of her. The Enforcement Agency is on its way and we were friend once, and for that I will give you a chance to escape." Beto motioned towards Phoenix's car, "Hurry, go!"_

_Phoenix turned on his heel, climbed into his car and sped away without another word._

_Letty was trying to force self to stay conscious. The man named, Beto was kneeling next to her checking her pulse as four dark SUV's pulled alongside her crashed car. Letty's first thought was Brian and the FBI, but these men and women were speaking Mexican-Spanish._

"_Marcella, oh god!" One woman exclaimed. "Did he do this?"_

"_Who is that woman? Is she one of the drivers? Just kill her. We can't have anything pointing to us." One of the male agents ordered._

"_Wait." Beto held up his hand and reached down Letty's tank-top._

_Letty tried to move away, but her body wouldn't respond. She grunted at him and glared as he pulled the wire out from her bra._

"_She's FBI." He handed the wire to the female agent, who analyzed it quickly._

_She narrowed her eyes at the small box at the end of the wire. "It's just a recorder. There's no transmitter. No one knows about us."_

"_They will if she just disappears." Another agent argued._

"_Get Marcella's body." Beto demanded quietly. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because Phoenix's shot destroyed her face and all we need is a Hispanic woman to serve as her body."_

"_Why bother?"_

"_Bargaining chip if the US catches wind." Beto grabbed Letty's arm and dragged her out of the car._

_Letty howled in pain and felt someone kick her in the ribs. The next moments were hazy. She felt someone jerk her dog-tags off and watched the agents stuff the dead woman into her car. She started smelling smoke and realized that they had lit her car on fire. She realized that everyone was going to think that she was dead. Then again… It was probably about to be accurate._

_ End Flashback***_

Letty had a towel wrapped around herself was digging through the suitcase again. The idea of putting her sweat-soaked clothes back on after her oceanic bath, held no appeal whatsoever, so she decided to find something else to wear. She pulled out a pair of pink jeans, who the hell wears pink jeans and size '0' did this fucking chick ever eat? She found a black camisole tank-top and pulled it over her head. It was little small for her chest, but it would do okay, for now. She sifted more skinny-legged jeans and dresses before finding a wrap skirt or outfit, rather. It was white with red Hibiscus flowers and Letty let out a tired sigh at the sight of it. She dropped the towel and tied the skirt around her hips letting it flow down to her knees. She grabbed the hairbrush she found and brushed out her long dark hair. She took the top of the outfit and wrapped her hair up, effectively hiding it in case anyone was on the lookout for her. She rummaged around in the trunk, looking for something to eat, she was starving.

Tofu chips. Fake-chocolate candy bar. Vitamin water, that will work. Letty chugged down half the bottle's contents in a single drink. God, she was thirsty. She finally found, what looked like a power bar, damn thing tasted like cardboard. She gave up on finding anything else useful in the car and decided that she'd waited long enough. It was time to go. Time to find her way back to her daughter and her lover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress Notes:** I didn't expect to get the next part up so quickly. I hope you enjoy this part of the story.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Six**

* * *

The ride into town had been painfully quiet. The jeep Jenny had let them borrow was an automatic, so there wasn't even the comforting sound of a gear shift to calm Brian's nerves. He kept glancing from Dom sitting in the passenger seat to the trembling girl in the backseat. There hadn't been a word spoken in the fifteen minutes it took them to reach the little town. Brian pulled the jeep into a parking space at the American hotel and told Dom, "I'm gonna make she sure gets a hold of someone, then we'll head back."

Brian climbed out of the jeep and helped Nikki to her feet. He looked back at Dom, "Don't take off and leave me here, man. My Spanish ain't that good."

Dom nodded slightly and continued to stare off into the distance.

Brain put his arm around Nikki, who was trembling again. "Hey, it's ok, Nikki. I'm going to help you."

Nikki managed to walk next to him as they entered the hotel. She whimpered and leaned heavily against him.

Brian nearly had a heart attack; when he walked into the hotel's lobby it was full of FBI agents. He stopped in the doorway and assessed the situation: the agent's positions, expressions, and tools in plain sight.

"What's wrong?" Nikki questioned her lip quivering.

Brian looked down at her, "Did the men that took you call your family for a ransom?"

The blonde nodded, "Three million."

Brian cursed and listened to the chatter in the room.

"The rental car is on the move again. They must be changing locations." One agent pointed to a screen in the far corner of the lobby.

Another agent answered him. "Or they're moving it to throw us off track. If we don't get results her father is going to pay."

"They took your rental car." Brain asked.

"It's a blue Bug. They forced me off the road, then they made me drive it to that place you found me at." Nikki's eyes suddenly lit up and she bolted away from Brian across the room. "Daddy!"

Brian's eyes focused: first on the old man, who was hugging Nikki, and exclaiming how happy he was to see her and then on the agent's, who were now all silent. He opened the hotel door and started to ease out slowly. He was almost out the door, when Nikki pointed at him and all the agents in the room looked his way.

.:.

"_You feel that? How could you get 3000 miles away from this?" Letty's voice teased him as she lay her body on top of his. "That's right all the way from Mexico sucker." Her sideways smile teased him, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her. "I don't wanna taste her spit." She laughed as they left the club together._

Dom rubbed his hand over his eyes and ground his teeth together as memories assaulted him. How could he have gotten there too late? Had she been killed days before or hours? The girl that he and Brian had rescued had been useless, all she had done all the way there was cry.

How was going was going to tell Mia that he'd failed? What would tell his daughter? Sofia would never even know Letty and it wasn't right. Letty shouldn't have tried to get him back. He wasn't worth everything that he'd put her though.

.:.

Brian held his breath as the first agent started towards him, but Nikki's father called him back. "Agent Vente, please I want to talk to him."

Nikki was escorted to a chair and an agent began accessing her health condition.

"Young man," Nikki's father extended his hand. "I'm Charles Polar, Nikki's father, I want to thank you…"

"Brian Spillner." Brian shook Charles' hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I could help, but I need to go I have a friend waiting outside."

"So I take it that you aren't one of the men my lawyer contacted about the reward."

"No I was looking for a friend of mine and I found your daughter instead." Brian pulled the door open again.

"Brian. I offered half the ransom money to get my daughter back. I want to give it to you."

"No, I can't…"

"I insist. Maybe you can use it to help find your friend." Charles held the bag out to Brian.

Brian shook his head. "It's too late for that."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But please," Charles looked back at the agents then at Brian. "You don't look like your down in Mexico for vacation. This money might help you. Again I am sorry about your friend and thank you for saving my daughter."

.:.

Mia was cooing at Sofia in her arms, "Who's a pretty girl? Who's a pretty girl? You are. I'm gonna put you in a pretty dress before your momma gets home."

"Sofia, your Aunt Mia is crazy." Jenny was walking back up to the house, with Mia following behind her.

"Don't listen to Jenny, she's silly." Mia tickled Sofia and made the little girl giggle loudly.

"No tics! No tics! Jen, Jen. Help me, Jen, Jen." She shrieked.

Jenny turned around and smiled at Sofia, "You're okay, sweetie." She winked at Mia, "Sorry, shoulda told you she rarely likes to be tickled." A beeper went off at her hip. "Oops, that's the gallery door. Maybe Dom and Brian are back."

The two women hurried up to house and entered through the back door.

"Guys it that you?" Mia called out, as Sofia started pushing against her.

"Down. Down. I can go. I can go." Sofia squealed as Mia set her on the ground. The tiny girl toddled through the dining room and started towards the front room.

"Don't let her get too far on her own." Jenny admonished before calling out, "Hello, welcome to Shayne O'Conner's Visions."

Letty let herself into the gallery and heard Jenny call out a normal welcome. Letty thought she'd heard Mia's voice, but she was starring at the tiny child in front of her. Sofia had only been four months old, barely crawling, when Letty had left her here with Jenny, but now her baby girl was standing on her own two feet.

Sofia's black curls framed her face and her bright dark eyes danced in delight at new person in front of her. She raised her tiny hand and waived empathically at Letty.

Letty crossed the room in two seconds and swept Sofia up in her arms. She kissed her daughter's head and held her tight to her chest. "Sofia. Sofia." She pulled her daughter away slightly and smoothed her Sofia's hair back. "Oh, look at you baby girl. Mami loves you, Sofia."

"Luv Mami!" Sofia answered back happily and smacked her lips together. "Kiss. Kiss."

Letty kissed Sofia's cheek and crushed her back to her chest, smelling her daughter's hair.

"Letty?" Mia walked out of the kitchen and ran to her friend, hugging Mia and Sofia at the same time. "Oh god, you're alive."

"Hey Girl, you found my baby." Letty grinned at Mia, who kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, it was hell getting back here." Letty shifted Sofia on her hip. "I can't believe how big she is."

"She's not gonna let you hold her very long." Jenny smirked from the doorway, "too independent for that; just like her Momma."

"Hey Jen. You look tired."

"Nice to see you too." Jen rolled her eyes.

Sofia fussed at Letty, "Down, pwease. I go pway."

Letty reluctantly put her daughter on the ground and watched the little girl scamper towards the living room. "Thank you so much, for everything." Letty walked over to Jenny and hugged her. "What day is today?"

"Monday, July 5th. You didn't miss her birthday." Jenny hugged her back.

"Are Dom and Brian okay?" Mia asked.

"They're not with you?" Letty arched her eyebrow.

"No, they left this morning to find you. They didn't rescue you?" Mia questioned.

"Nah-uh. I finally rescued myself. When someone stormed the camp…" Letty started and slapped her forehead. "The damn guard thought it was Braga's guys. I escaped my own rescue."

Mia laughed, "The guys'll be back. I guess you'll be a surprise when they get here."

"How'd Dom react to Sofia?" Letty dared to ask.

Jenny smiled, "Nervous, but he really seemed to take to her."

"Thank god." Letty let out a breath she didn't realize that she'd been holding. "We never talked about kids. I thought he'd freak out."

"He freaked a little." Mia confirmed. "His eyes about popped out of his head. Jenny doesn't know him well enough to see his hidden panic."

Jenny chuckled, "I saw fear there." She put her arm back around Letty's shoulder, "We were gonna get lunch around. Are you hungry?"

"Naw. I want a nap." Letty shook her head. "I don't suppose Sofia would lay down with me?"

Jenny looked into the living room, where Sofia was rearranging the nick-knacks, "Not for another two hours at least."

"Could you bring her into me, when she calms down?" Letty requested.

Mia nodded and hugged Letty one more time. "Get some rest. Dom will be so glad to see. I'm so glad your okay."

Letty grinned. "Me too." Letty thudded up the stairs.

.:.

"We never talked about kids." Dom's low voice stopped Brian dead in his tracks at Jenny's front door. "Never talked about it... How am I gonna raise Sofia on my own?"

Brian wanted to say something comforting but he couldn't think of anything that didn't sound cliché in his head.

"I'm gonna go back to Letty's room, when we get in there. I can't…" Dom paused and lowered his head. "I can't face them yet. I need to think."

"Okay man." Brian opened the door and let them both inside. Dom headed for the stairs and he headed for the dining room, where he could Jenny and Mia talking.

"Brian!" Mia leapt up from the table and threw her arms around his neck. "Are you okay? Is Dom?"

"I'm ok Mia and so's Dom, but Letty…" Brian began.

"She's here." Mia grinned at him.

Brian's mouth hung open in shock, "She's ok? She's here? Where?"

Jenny pointed up, "In her old room taking a nap. Why so shocked?"

"There was another girl there, at the house we tracked Letty to. That girl told me and Dom that Letty was dead." Brian felt relief wash over him. "Dom's barely spoken since we left there."

"Where is Dom?" Mia asked.

"He went upstairs to the room he stayed in last night." Brian pointed up.

"Hmmm." Jenny pursed her lips together, " I think…." She trailed off and walked to the front of her gallery and flipped the closed sign on the door. "Brian, Mia, could you guys grab our lunch from the counter."

"Why?" Mia questioned.

"Dom and Letty haven't seen each in over a year and they are meeting in a bedroom, with no one else present."

Mia and Brian snatched up the food and opened the patio door.

Jenny picked up Sofia, "Come on sweet-girl, let's go eat outside. By the time Mami and Pappa get done saying hello, you're probably gonna have a younger sibling."

**Okay so I never do this but… I haven't decided how mature I want Dom and Letty's reunion to be. So please, please let me know in your review: if I should truly make this story a rated 'm' for more then just language and violence. Thanks in advance! *Smiles* - T.A.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress Notes:** Okay I guess I intimidated myself a little. I wasn't sure about so much of this story. So, sorry this took forever to post. Anyways. I hope you all like it. This is first actual 'lemon' or sex scene that I've ever written. So constructive criticism would me much appreciated. This will not be the last part of this story. I have plans to continue it and have already started working on the future chapters. If you don't want to read the adult material, you can skip this part and the story will still make sense.

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic adult material! Do not read if you are easily offended.**

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Seven**

* * *

Dom opened the door to the room he'd slept in last night and noticed instantly there was someone on the bed. He turned to leave, annoyed that he wasn't alone in room, but the woman under the covers moaned.

He recognized that voice. "Letty?" His heart stopped beating as he said her name.

The woman in question sat straight up at the sound of her name. She looked at him and echoed his shock. "Dom."

The sheet she'd been covered with fell to her lap and she sat topless in front of him. A million thoughts coursed through his mind. He'd never been so happy to see her, never wanted her so badly, and never needed to touch her as much as he did at this moment. He stared at her, god she was beautiful. However much Dom was thinking these thoughts none of these things came out of his mouth.

The couple just froze for a moment, accessing each other.

Suddenly Dom spoke, "How could you leave her here?"

Letty arched her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"How could you leave our child with some stranger? How could you not tell me about her?" He accused. Even as he was saying the words, his mind was racing: why? This wasn't how he wanted to reunite with her. These weren't the words he wanted to be saying. He didn't even want to be talking. He wanted to hold her, caress her, and kiss her everywhere, simply make up for time they'd lost. But he continued angrily, "I almost never found her."

"Jenny's not a stranger." Letty snorted and put her hands on her hips. "And you've got nerve to talk about leaving someone." She followed his eyes to where he was staring at her chest and growled. She pulled the sheet around herself, "Perv." She folded her arms over her chest and lowered her voice, impersonating him. "Letty, I'm worried about the cops closing in. I'm gonna leave you here for a minute until the heat it off."

"You never woulda stayed or listened. You never listen."

"Maybe you weren't making the right choice."

"I didn't have a choice." He growled marching up to her and leaning in close. "I had to protect you. I couldn't let you go down with me."

Letty leaned forward, "I chose you. I was never afraid of what that might cost. I wanted to stand by you like I promised."

He knelt on the bed in front of her. "You said maybe." Dom smirked and allowed himself to reach out and touch her cheek.

He'd intended it to be a chaste touch, just a brush of his finger on her face, but things never stayed innocent with them long. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her towards him.

"I'm still mad at you for leaving me." Letty's words were harsh, but they came out in a breathy whisper.

Dom kissed her roughly and crushed her body against his. He pulled back for a moment and smoothed her hair back away from her face, "I shouldn't have left you."

Letty smiled, she knew that was her apology. She smirked and pressed herself against him. "Damn right you shouldn't of."

Dom responded by ripping the sheet away from her and running his hands up and down her body. "Fuck. I missed you." He leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. "Thought you were dead. Watched your funeral. Killed the guy I thought killed you." He kissed her with every phrase, slowly making his way up to her face again. "Are you real?"

Letty's heart was thumping so hard in her chest she thought it might explode. "Hell ya I am." She took another deep breath and covered his hand with hers. "Dom." She waited until his eyes locked with hers. "I love you."

He captured her in another kiss, while his hands continued their exploration. "I need you." He whispered against her mouth. "I need you, Letty."

Hell, now Letty was in a battle with herself not to break down crying like a girl. Dom didn't need anyone. The statement hung in the air for another moment. Dom's right hand had made its way to her breast while his left massaged her thigh. She arched her back in response to his touch. "Fuck, Dom."

He growled, and lowered his head. He lapped at her nipple, and suckled on it until it was hard and she let out a small whine. God he loved her sounds. It had been far too long. On one hand, he wanted to take his time and enjoy every inch of her until they were both crazy, but on the other hand he just wanted her fuck her. He switched nipples and felt her nails scratch his shoulders.

Letty was losing her mind already. Fuck they had been apart longer before, but god-damn she didn't remember his touch being this good. "Dom."

He could not stop the smirk that the crossed his face as he looked up at her flushed face. He started kissing his way down her torso, mummering quiet promises as he moved lower and lower. "That's right say my name baby. Gonna be begging me." He ran his tongue around her navel. "I wanna hear you scream out my name."

"In what lang…" Letty started to tease before her breath hitched in her throat. Dom had grabbed her ass, lifted her slightly and ran his tongue across her heat.

She had never tasted so good, well maybe the first time, hell, who was he kidding she tasted good every time. She tasted like spice and fire. He lapped at her a few times before slipping one of his fingers into her, she whimpered. "That's right baby." She was so damn wet and tight, he shivered at the thought of being inside of her.

Letty ran her hands down Dom's head and neck, "Fuck I want you. Dom."

He blew into her heat while he let a second finger slide into her. He moved them slowly at first letting her build up, waiting patiently for her hips to start moving.

"Dom." Letty growled. She needed more friction, it had too long since she'd had sex and she needed him. She shifted and tried to time her hips to his fingers' rhythm. "Fuck Dom."

"You kiss your child with that mouth?" He chuckled and leaned down again. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked it, while increasing his fingers' speed. He could feel her tightening up on his digits. It wouldn't be long 'til she came for him. He was so hard already just listening to her, touching her and tasting her was all he needed to get ready to make love to his woman.

Letty felt his tongue circle her clit and she started getting lightheaded. She felt herself tighten and her body started humming. She was right there, just another moment, "God, Dom don't stop." She felt him twist his finger and she lost it, screaming his name and expletives in English and Spanish, as the fireworks went off in her head.

Dom felt her body tremble as she tipped over the edge into a mind-blowing orgasm. He smiled: glad he could still make her scream. He wasn't finished with her yet, though. Her body was limp when he moved away from her to shed his cloths.

Her body was still humming as she felt him moving away from her. She might of argued with him, if any of her body would cooperate. She felt him pull her hands away from sheets and entwine their finger, while he nudged at her opening with his cock. God, she'd barely touched him and he was hard as a rock.

Dom positioned himself over Letty and moved her arms over her head. He kissed her deeply and thrust himself into her in one swift motion.

Letty cried out into his mouth and tightened her grip his hands. She need more, and wrapped her legs around his waist, silently begging him to go deeper.

He nearly lost it when he shoved into her, she was fucking tighter then he remembered and she was still vibrating from her orgasm. He ground his teeth together and moved in and out of her. "Fucking god Letty. Don't know how long I'm gonna be able to last." He slowed his rhythm slightly and kissed her foreward. "I love you, Letty."

She looked into his brown eyes and let a smile cross her features. "I know." She worked her hips to his pace and watched sweat bead on his forehead. "I wanna watch you lose it, when you cum inside me."

Her husky whisper had been the last straw. He lost what was left of his control. He started working her faster and harder. He let go of one of her hands and ran it down her body and squeezed her breast and felt her nails dig into his back. He kissed his way down her neck, as he continued pounding into her mercilessly.

Letty loved it. She loved how they made-love, loved how they fucked and loved how he made her feel every time they did this. She felt him bite into her shoulder as his thumb started working her clit. She moaned in pleasure and felt herself building right back up. But this wasn't quite what she wanted. "I want on top." She demanded breathlessly.

Dom thrust roughly into her a few more times before nipping at her ear. "You do, huh?"

Letty nodded. She shrieked in surprised as he simple rolled over onto his back, keeping himself inside her as they reversed positions. She grinned and ran her nails up his chest and she ground herself down drawing him deeper inside her. She brushed her nipples against his skin and she continued teasing him with the slower more deliberate pace.

He was not content to be still for the torture. Dom started massaging Letty's back as she rode him, coaxing a deep sigh from the back of her throat.

"I'm not gonna last very long if you keep that up." Letty hissed. There was a reason she was always dragging him off to massage her and he never really argued with her. If he started working his magic on her back, by the time he was done she was wet and ready to jump him. If they started having sex and she ended up on top, his hands on her back would drive her over the edge in a matter of minutes.

Dom intensified his ministrations, kneading her muscles under her soft skin. He felt her inner muscles tighten on his cock as she ground herself faster. "Oh yeah, baby, cum for me."

She felt herself start to lose it again, Dom kept his hand running up and down her back. She came in a crash, whispering his name over and over as she continued riding him with a ragged pace.

He grunted as she lay her forehead against his shoulder. She was still drawing deeper breaths and for a moment she stilled. "You gonna make it?" He questioned, kissing her cheek.

Letty turned towards him and kissed him deeply, before pushing herself upright. She sat still for another moment before rolling her hips back and forth. She watched Dom close his eyes and heard him groan. She knew him well enough to know when he was at his limit. She rolled herself back and forth and felt him grip her hips and enough her pace.

Dom grabbed her hips and forced her faster. "Fuck Letty. I'm gonna…"

"Good." She moved herself faster. "Cum for me, Pappa."

He growled and thrust up into her and came with a shudder.

She felt his hot cum inside her and trembled a little at the force of it all. He pounded into her a few more times before lying back on the bed and sighing. She slid him out of her and flopped next to him on the bed.

Dom reached for Letty and drew her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple dosed off quietly, limbs entwined and for the first time in a long while they both slept soundly.

.:.

"So how long 'til it's safe to go back in there?" Jenny questioned looking out at the ocean.

Mia glanced at her watch, then at Brian, and finally back at Jenny, "Do you have a movie theater in town?"

Jenny's eyebrow arched, "Really? Damn it has been far too long for me."

Brian jumped up from the blanket. "On that uncomfortable note, I'm going for a swim." He shook his head and started walking down the beach.

"Bye-bye!" Sofia waved.

Mia and Jenny just started laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress Notes:** I have returned from my accidental hiatus. I ended up moving and whole bunch of other stuff. This part goes back to the plot and if you didn't read part seven due to the adult content you didn't really miss anything. So here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Eight**

* * *

Mia lay back on a beach towel and listened to the sounds of the ocean and her little niece naming her lunch items one by one. She smiled contentedly, enjoying the sunshine and wished her stomach would relax.

"Are you ready for some lunch?" Jenny's quiet voice broke into Mia's thoughts.

Mia sat up and looked at the sandwich that Jenny was offering her and her stomach turned. She shook her head and looked away drawing in a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Mia? First you didn't eat breakfast and now lunch? I hope my cooking didn't make you ill."

Mia chuckled, "Oh no, it couldn't be that. Brian wouldn't have been able get out of bed this morning."

"I'm confused." Jenny handed Sofia a little piece of banana.

"Nana." Sofia grinned chewed the piece loudly.

"Brian has kinda of a weak stomach. If someone sneezed on his breakfast, he'd be puking by 11am."

"Weak stomach huh?"

Mia laughed out loud. " Definitely, he's the complete opposite of what I'm used to." She lowered her voice to impersonate Brian. "Tuna fish sandwich, no crust."

"No crust, huh?"Jenny bit into her own sandwich. "So he was a mac and cheese kid and you and Dom were...?"

"Dom and I are Cuban and Italian. My mother believed in traditional cooking, experimentation, and that love and spices should go into every dish."

"So you have a stomach of iron." Jenny handed Sofia her sippy-cup.

"JU-ice!" Sofia clapped her hands before taking her cup.

"Not exactly, but I'm used to more exotic foods." Mia sipped on her bottle of water.

"But you did get sick last night, didn't you?" Jenny looked at Mia's confused expression and explained. "I've been getting up with Sofia for almost 8 months; I woke up when she started crying. I thought I heard someone throwing up."

"Yeah, I don't think my body was ready to be on-the-run. All the stress of the past few months has caught up to me I've been nauseous and I just feel off." Mia rubbed her stomach.

"Are you late?" Jenny questioned.

"Late? What would I be late…" Mia eyes widened as the realization hit her. "Oh god, today is the fifth, I am late. I'm really late. Oh my god. I need to take test." Mia's eyes flashed to the house, then to the ocean. "I have to get a test without my brother or Brian finding out."

"Okay." Jenny stood up and scooped up Sofia. "Town's about 20 minutes from here. You go tell Brian that we're going into town and that I need him to hang around here in case Morgan comes home. We should be back in about hour."

"Alright." She drew a breath. "I shouldn't panic unless I know I need to." Mia scrambled up and started walking towards the ocean.

Jenny shifted Sofia to her hip, "Let's go sweet-girl, we're going shopping."

"Shop-ing!"

Mia waved at Brian as she got to the water's edge and motioned for him to come up to the beach.

Brian swam back up and smiled at Mia. "What's up?"

She smiled back at him, "I'm gonna go into town with Jenny. Do you mind hanging out here, in case her son comes back?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He frowned, as Mia rubbed her arms. "Is everything ok?"

Mia nodded. "I'm fine."

He leaned forward and gave her kiss, careful not to get her wet. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled again, then turned and started walking away.

.:.

"I can't believe you got me an appointment at a clinic, just walking in." Mia sat in a green hospital gown on the examination table. She rubbed her hands on her knees and looked over at Jenny and a now sleeping Sofia. "Does she just crash out like that?"

Jenny looked down at Sofia, "Oh yes, she moves faster and faster then she collapses. And as far as the appointment goes, it's just an advantage of living in a nice town."Jenny paused, and then asked, "Do you want some privacy? I can go back to the waiting room."

"No, I think I'd rather have someone here." Mia answered a little too quickly, "My family kinda crashed into your life and that's not fair. I just don't wanna be alone right now, I'm sorry."

"I don't mind. Morgan and I are kinda on our own out here. Besides, I crashed my life long before Letty came into it." Jenny laid Sofia down on the chair, and stood up to stretch her legs. "I miss having family."

"Me too." Mia sniffled.

Jenny looked at the younger girl. "Letty told me that you and Dom lost both of your parents."

"Yeah, our lives would have been so different if we hadn't lost them. I miss both of them so much."

"Letty told me that your father died in a crash at a race track, but she never mentioned how your mother passed."

Mia shook her head, "That's probably because we lost her father that day too."

"I don't understand."

"My mother got sick; she had cancer and there weren't really any good treatments back then. Letty's father was nurse and he offered to help out if my mother would help him explain 'girl-stuff' to Letty."

"That's sweet. Were Letty and your mother close?"

"My mother was the only mother Letty ever knew, but everyone loved my mother. She was sweet, but tough. She fought hard when she got sick. One day, my mother must have taken a turn for the worst, because Letty's dad tried driving her to the hospital and someone ran a light; killed them both."

"Oh my god."

Mia nodded. "It was bad. Letty and Dom got into a fight on the lawn after my mother's funeral. They were both so angry. Letty jumped on my brother, kicking and punching, and he was so upset, he just lost it. He threw her to the ground and punched her in jaw. She was about eleven and he was sixteen I think. My father came unglued at Dom. He punched him, and screamed at him that, that wasn't how you treated a girl. I'd never seen my father lose his temper before. I was crying on the front porch, with V trying shield my eyes."

"V?"

"Vince." Mia's eyes misted over. "My second older brother, Dom's best friend, he practically lived at house. His dad was drunk, so Vince was always hiding at the house. This one time, before my mother died, Vince's dad came over to get him and he was so drunk and so angry… My mother was half his size and she just stood there holding her ground telling him that Vince was staying there for the night."

"So he was part of your family."

"Yeah, Dom and I created a new family after he got out of Lompoc. It was Dom, Vince, Letty, Leon, Jesse, and me, but that only lasted until the heists. Oh God, V was still in prison when we ran down here."

Jenny walked over and hugged Mia. "I'm so sorry."

Mia accepted the hug. "Thanks."

There was a knock on the door, "Miss Vinnia, I have your test results."

.:.

"We got come up with some rules." Dom's low voice rumbled in Letty's ear.

Letty stretched lazily and looked up at him, "If you're talking about family planning rules, you're a little late."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "I mean about dangerous stuff; about jobs, if we pull anymore."

"If?" Letty sat up and arched her eyebrow, "Did I miss something?"

"No, I did. I missed our daughter being born." Dom tucked a lock of hair behind Letty's ear. "Why didn't you contact me when you found out?"

She sighed, "I was still mad at you I guess. After I got done being mad, I wanted you back, but I wanted you to be able to come home."

"You knew that couldn't happen with all the shit we pulled."

"Yeah, what can I say, I'm an optimist." She squeezed his hand. "I just kept picturing you in the back yard, by the grill, with Sofia on your hip. So I left her here, just in case someone was still holding a grudge, and I started nosing around the old neighborhood."

"Looking for what?"

"I don't know, for whatever was gonna fix it all. I got pinched one night with Hector and his boys running a race. I'm sitting in county lock-up and who bangs on the bars of my cell, Brian the fucking buster. He flashes his FBI badge and says I'm an informant and he needs me. As soon as we get clear of camera's I knocked him on his ass in punch. I'm in his face screaming about how he betrayed us and all the shit from before. And he stops me cold, says he's got this case if I help I can get us both clear."

Dom snorted, "And you believed him?"

"I needed to. I needed to believe that Sofia could see all the places that meant so much to us. I wanted to see her at the garage with grease on her nose, and at the store sitting on the counter with Mia making sandwiches."

"When did you get so sentimental?"

"I don't know; I keep blaming left over hormones."

Dom laughed and leaned over and kissed her softly. "I bet you weren't so bad."

"Don't say that in front of Jen." Letty leaned against him. "I shoulda called you. Sofia was so cute when she was born. Did Jen show you the pictures?"

"No, but I'd love to see them. Bet she's even got a few of you before Sofia was born."

She growled, "Probably, but you ain't gonna see 'em." She pushed herself up from the bed and pulled out some clothes from the dresser. "Come on, I'm hungry."

Dom shook his head and started putting his own clothes back on. He glanced over at Letty pulling on a pair of jeans and frowned at how loose they fit her. "You okay?"

Letty, who was fastening her bra, looked down at the bruises on her stomach and the loose fit of her jeans. "Yeah, these are from just after Sofia was born. I've lost all the baby weight."

Dom wrapped his arms around her, "And then some."

"Hey papa, I'm fine. It wasn't the Hilton, but I'm safe now." She leaned into him.

"I know you're safe. I'm gonna keep it that way too." He tipped up her chin and looked into her eyes. "You promise me right now. If we plan a job together that's fine, but only one of us goes."

"Dom…"

"No, you promise me right now, Leticia. We gotta make sure one of us will be there for Sofia." Dom held her face and kissed her gently, "She's gotta have one of us."

"No, she's gotta have both of us. We're gonna raise her together. I'll promise you that I'll be careful when you promise no more disappearing acts."

"No more disappearing. If I need to go for some reason you'll know. I promise." Dom kissed her again.

"I promise I'll be careful." She hugged herself to him and felt him kiss the top of her head. "Okay, seriously, enough of the drama, I'm starving." She opened the door and walked out into the hallway towards the kitchen. She crooked her finger at him motioning for him to follow.

Dom shook his head in disbelief, but followed behind her slowly, just watching her move. He heard the back door open and Brian's voice.

"Hey buddy, slow down would ya."

Dom rounded the corner to see Letty scooping up Jenny's son and swinging him around.

"Aunt Letty! I missed you!"

"Hey Morgan, How are you, Hero?" She grinned at him and set him back on the ground. "You got bigger since I've been gone."

"Yeah, I did." He stuck out his lower lip. "You were gone too long. You missed my birthday."

"I'm sorry." Letty hugged him again. "I'll make it up to you, ok?"

Dom looked around the kitchen, "Where are Jenny and Mia?"

"They went into town, took Sofia with them. Just running errands I guess." Brian answered. "It was a while ago. I thought they'd be back by now."

As if it was on cue, the front door opened to reveal the women in question. Jenny was holding a still sleeping Sofia and Mia was holding a pair of brown paper bags.

"Ah look, Sofia's parent. I'm sorry guys she's really getting heavy, could one of you come take her, please." Jenny asked looking at both Dom and Letty.

"Sure." They both answered.

Dom chuckled and took Sofia from Jenny's arms into his own. "I'll put her in her crib." He started up the stairs with his daughter.

"I'll come up with you." Letty started up after him.

"I thought you were hungry."

"She's more important."

Jenny shook her head at the couple's interaction and opened her arms, "Come here, Hero. I need some help upstairs."

"Okay mom." Morgan hugged his mother and walked with her up the stairs.

Mia looked at Brian. "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress Notes:** Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I am going somewhere good with this story and I'm anxious to get there. I just need to get you all there with me. So the next few parts will be building up to the next arch of this story. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Please read and review.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Nine**

* * *

"Let's go in your room, Hero." Jenny followed Morgan into his room. She had painted murals on the walls of all of his favorite super heroes. She was so proud of her son and how he handled all the craziness of their lives. Jenny just wasn't sure how he was going to handle this new development. She knelt in front of her young son and smoothed his hair away from his face. "It's pretty cool that Aunt Letty's back, huh?"

He nodded empathically, "Yeah, I really missed her a lot. She's awesome."

"I know you missed her." Jenny sighed, "Morgan, there's something we gotta talk about, Hero."

"Uh, oh. What did I do?"

"Oh no, Hero." Jenny squeezed his hands. "You didn't do anything. We just need to talk about Sofia."

"What about her?" Morgan scuffed his foot into the carpet.

"You know that Sofia is Aunt Letty and Dom's little girl, right? That she was only staying with us for a little while?"

"Momma, Sofia's always been here. She's my little sister."

Jenny winced slightly, "But Morgan, Aunt Letty is Sofia's mom and she and Dom… Well they might not want to stay here with us forever."

"So."

"So, if Aunt Letty and Dom decide to go, then Sofia will be going with them."

Morgan crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't want Sofia to go!"

"I know, Hero, but Sofia needs to be with her mom and dad."

His eyes filled up with tears, "But I love her." He cried in protest.

Jenny hugged Morgan. "I know, I know." She rubbed Morgan's back and let him cry. "I'm sure they'll bring her to visit."

"But…it's…not…the same." He sobbed.

"I know, Hero." Jenny let him cry for a few minutes, then patted his back to get his attention. "We need to be brave about this now."

Morgan sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt. He pulled away from his mother's embrace and looked in her eyes. "Okay." He let Jenny wipe the tears from his cheeks. "You think they'll stay 'til Sofia's birthday."

"We can ask can't we?"

Dom and Letty were listening outside Morgan's room.

Letty's expression darkened listening to the little boy cry. "Damn. I didn't think he'd take it so hard. He's just a kid."

Dom shook his head. "That's why he's taking so hard." He leaned against Letty and kissed the top of her head. "You wanna stick around here for a bit?"

She looked up at him, trying to play it cool. "I guess we could. You got plans to be somewhere else?"

He chuckled, his breath tickling her ear slightly, "Babe, I haven't had a plan since I thought you were dead. Go tell the kid the good news."

She kissed him and smiled, before turning on her heel to go into Morgan's room.

Dom couldn't help but shake his head at her, and pinched her ass as she breezed by him.

"Dom!" She hissed at him, smacking his chest.

He grinned and held up his hands, mockingly innocent, "What? Wasn't me."

"Uh-hu, whatever." Letty snorted and then walked into Morgan's room, "Hey Morgan." She smiled at him. "I like your room. Your mom changed the walls again."

Morgan wiped the last remnants of his tears from his face. "Yeah. I got superheroes on my walls."

"I see that." Letty looked around the room, her eyes stopping on the wall with multiple green animals and young green boy in a purple suit. "Who is that? And why are all the animals green? Did your mom forget what colors they're supposed to be?" She teased pointing at the wall.

Morgan giggled. "Aunt Letty, that's Beast-Boy he's a teen titan, he can change into like any animal, but the animal is always green. He's so cool." The little boy jumped up on his bed and made growling noises, "GRR! I'm a bear!" He bounced on the bed again and hunched down on all fours, "Roar! I'm a lion!"

Letty laughed, "You are crazy little man. Come here for a second." She opened her arms and swooped him up in a hug. "Morgan, I need your help with something."

"Really?"

"Yup. I was hoping you could help me plan Sofia's birthday party."

"That would be awesome! I know just what to do!" Morgan started gushing out plans to Letty.

Jenny smiled at the site of her son talking to Letty. She looked up at Dom, who was standing next her, and muttered quietly, "Hey, do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Give me a year before you get him into cars. That wall with the green animals took me like three days to paint."

Dom laughed out loud. "I can't make promises."

.:.

Jenny was holding up a red tablecloth examining the color, comparing to the other one she had laid out on the display table. The town market was full of people and happy noise and she was happy to be shopping for Sofia's party with Letty and Mia.

Jenny could see Letty out of the corner of her eye, re-connecting with Sofia. Mia suddenly appeared to her right, her hand covering her mouth.

"God, I feel like I'm gonna hurl."

Jenny touched the younger woman's arm, "Ooh, you're feeling sick again. You seemed okay back at the house. Do you need to sit down?"

Mia shook her head. "That smell is just awful."

Jenny sniffed the air, "So no meat for you, I guess, since that's all I can really smell." She reached over and grabbed a cinnamon stick. "Here sniff this; it might dull your sense of smell a bit."

Mia pushed it away. "No, it's too strong I can smell it from here." She sighed and gathered her hair back into a ponytail. "Did you have this much trouble?"

"Nope. I didn't even really have any morning sickness or anything like that."

"I hate you."

Jenny arched her eyebrow, "Letty said the same thing to me. It's not like I got pick how my body reacted to hormones."

"Was Letty sick a lot?" Mia wondered looking over at her friend tickling her niece.

"Not really. I remember her handling her pregnancy really well. Speaking of handling things well, I'm really impressed with how Brian is handling all of this. He didn't seem rattled at all at dinner." Jenny grabbed a dark purple tablecloth and nodded approvingly. "That'll look good for the party."

Mia picked up a small object on the table and turned it over in her hand.

"Are you guys planning on announcing it after Sofia's birthday?"

"I'm not sure." Mia rubbed her hand over her stomach.

Jenny snickered, "Well they will notice eventually. Probably better for Brian's well-being if you actually have a sit-down conversation with your brother. Dom strikes me at the overprotective type. I can't imagine that's gonna be any fun for Brian."

"It's not like Brian and I are a couple of teenagers." Mia glared at the redhead.

"I'm sorry, Mia. I didn't mean it like that." Jenny apologized. "It's just, if I were in Brian's shoes I might be a little worried about Dom's reaction."

"Brian and Dom have a good friendship. It'll be okay, I mean Brian will be fine with it."Mia rang her hands together.

Jenny's eyebrow arched. "He'll be fine with telling Dom; or be fine with the baby?"

Mia continued ringing her hand together and looked away from Jenny.

"Shit." Jenny swore and smacked her own forehead. "I knew he was taking it too well. You didn't tell him!"

"Didn't tell who what?" Letty questioned as she sauntered over to them. "What are you hiding from Dom now?"

"Why do you think I'm hiding something from Dom?" Mia folded her arms over her chest.

"Cause you've been hiding stuff from him since you were kid. Anything you think'll piss him off you don't tell him. Like that 'B' you got in history, that preppy boyfriend you had when you were freshman and Brian for like two seconds." Letty chuckled.

"Jen, Jen! Jen, Jen!" Sofia reached out towards Jenny.

Letty frowned a little, but handed her daughter over. "She still wants you all the time."

Jenny kissed Sofia's cheek and settled her on her hip. "It'll pass. She's just getting used to you again."

Mia was grateful for the distraction and started gathering the party supplies so they could pay and go home. She just couldn't think straight right now, there were million things running around in her head. She stepped towards the register and felt a hand at her back. She looked over at Letty, who was grinning at her.

"I didn't forget. You ain't off the hook. What the hell is up with you?"

"I can't tell you." Mia shook her head. "You'd tell him."

"I ain't tellin' Dom shit if you don't want me to."

"Not Dom. Brian." Mia snipped.

Letty put her hands on her hips, "What…"

Letty might have finished her question, but a woman walked by Mia, carrying a tray of raw meat.

Mia shoved what she had in her hands into Letty's arms and ran into the street. She threw-up the little bit of breakfast that she'd managed to keep down and coughed miserably.

Mia wobbled on her feet and felt a strong slender arm caught her weight.

Letty was looking at her very concerned. "Damn girl are you okay?" True worry was evident in Letty's voice as she fished a napkin out of her pocket and handed it to Mia.

Mia wiped off her mouth. "I just can't take that smell right now."

Letty wasn't sure what Mia meant by that, but suddenly the light bulb went off in her head. She whispered, "Are you pregnant?"

Mia nodded slowly, tears filling her eyes. "How am I gonna tell Brian?"

Letty hugged her and laughed, "You won't have to worry about that. Dom's gonna kill him."

Mia groaned into Letty's shoulder. "You are not helping."

.:.

Brian was sitting on the beach watching Morgan bounce a soccer ball on his head. "So have you thought about what to do next?" He questioned Dom, who was sitting to his left.

"Not sure. I gotta figure out how to take care of Sofia and Letty. I mean something legit. I can't put them at risk." Dom looked at the younger man. "What did you drag me out here for?"

"I need witnesses." Brain stated simply.

"For what?"

"I gotta make sure you don't kill me. If there are witnesses you won't kill me." Brian explained.

Dom shot Brian a dark look, "Depending on what you did, you might not wanna bet on that."

Brian took a long drink from his bottle of water. "I didn't do anything. I just gotta ask you a question."

"I'm listening."

"I want to ask you…I mean I… Dom, I want to ask Mia to marry me."

There was a long moment of silence. Morgan had bounced the ball on his head ten times in row and was going for number eleven when Dom cracked his knuckles.

"Same rule applies." His low voice warned. "You break her heart I will break your neck."

Brian winced, before he assured. "Never again. I'll never hurt her again."

Dom stood up. "Good." He started walking towards the house.

"So you're okay with this?" Brian called out, craning his neck to look at Dom.

"I guess I am. It ain't like you knocked her up. I really would kill you for that."

Brian sighed in relief, before jumping at the site of Morgan directly in front of him. "Hey buddy what's up?

Morgan tossed his ball up in the air, and then caught it. "What's 'knocked up' mean?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress Notes:** Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been working my butt off, but I got a day off and spent it working on this and a couple other stories. I got a great Mia/Brian scene in this part. I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Please read and review.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Ten**

* * *

Dinner that night had been fairly quiet, until Morgan asked his mother what 'knocked up' meant and Mia started choking on her water. The six-year-old was informed that he and Jenny would talk about it when he was older and he was not to use that phrase around _any_ of his friends. Brian and Letty had both jumped to Mia's aid to see if she was alright, but she waved them both off and rushed away from the table. Dom and Brian both looked confused at her departure and Letty blurted out that she'd go make sure Mia was okay.

Dom was confused and awake. He always knew when something was wrong with his family and it unsettled him. He looked over at Letty, lying in the bed next to him. She was sleeping soundly, not surprising, after everything she'd been through the past few months. He kissed her cheek and eased out of bed. He pulled on a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt before slipping into Sofia's room. He walked over to her crib and peered down at his sleeping daughter.

He brushed a finger over her tiny cheek, "It's after midnight. Happy Birthday, Angel." He smiled and watched her sleep for another few minutes before walking out into the hallway. He noticed the kitchen light was on and walked towards the light. Jenny was sitting in a kitchen chair staring out towards the ocean. He cleared his throat in an attempt not to scare her, but she still jumped.

"Lord, I am never gonna get used to having men in the house." She rested her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone would be up." Dom explained, and looked back towards the hallways.

"You can sit if you want, I wouldn't mind the company. I could get you some tea or water or something to eat." Jenny offered.

"I don't need anything." He sat down in the chair next to Jenny and muttered, "Just a job."

Her eyebrow arched.

"Legitimate work; don't worry I'm not gonna draw any more trouble your way." He cracked his knuckles. "I can turn a wrench pretty good."

Jenny smiled. "I've heard. I'm sure the reward money that you and Brian got for saving that girl could go a long way."

"That's Brian's money. I didn't even look at that girl; I was too upset about Letty. He can use it for him and Mia."

Jenny's expression was very carefully neutral, "Him and Mia?"

Dom shook his head in disbelief, "He actually asked my permission to marry her. It was… weird."

"I imagine. Are you okay with it?"

"Not my place. It's her choice, always has been. I just wanted…I wanted better for her than this. I never wanted her to get involved in my fuck-ups. She was supposed to have a good life."

Jenny looked at Dom, "Dom, she doesn't seem unhappy to me. And there are plenty of opportunities around here, if this is somewhere you all what settle."

"No offence, but it's a little quiet to get enough business fixing cars around here. I wouldn't be able to keep a shop running."

"What about racing?" Jenny questioned. "Letty and Mia tell me that you're pretty good."

"Was." Dom stood up from the table. "I was banned from the tracks, I'm sure that got mentioned too."

"American tracks." She quietly corrected.

"No association would take me."

"None that's up and running, but you could run races yourself. Street racing is big a little further south from here. It's what a quarter mile at a time? I mean if you had say, a half a mile, you could run drags pretty safely."

He looked at her suspiciously, "You'd need a track and paving is expensive and if you wanted to run something like that you'd want garage space, which takes money too. It would take too much money to start from scratch."

"But an existing space could be fixed up and wouldn't cost nearly so much. Like for example an abandoned airport with hanger space?"

"Possible. But you'd have to find one that the pavement isn't too tore up at."

Jenny got up from the table and pulled a file folder out of a drawer in her desk, "It's about 25 minutes from here, it's for sale, the pavement is 85% good, and the hanger structure is sound." She laid the folder on the table and opened it to reveal pictures and paperwork from assessments.

Dom looked over the contents, "You really did your homework."

"I've been raising Sofia for eight months, my son loves her and so do I. If you think I wouldn't want to keep her close, you'd be crazy." Jenny grabbed the keys to her jeep and jingled them playfully. "You wanna go take a look at it?"

"What time is it?"

"Quarter to four. I doubt anyone will wake up before we get back."

"Let's do it." Dom smiled and caught the keys Jenny threw to him.

"You're driving. I ain't getting critiqued again." She explained as they walked through the house.

Dom held the front door open for the red-head. "I can't believe Letty ever let you drive her anywhere."

"Oh, it was only once." Jenny locked the door behind them. "She was in labor and still complaining about my driving."

Dom laughed out loud as they walked to the jeep.

.:.

Brian's eyes flew open at the sound of a car pulling either out of or into the driveway. He listened for another minute and determined that it was pulling away. He looked at the clock and squinted in the pre-dawn to read the numbers 3:50. He could feel Mia shifting in bed next to him, she'd been distant that last few days and he wished he knew what was bothering her so much.

"Are you awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." She muttered back, but kept curled up on her side of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Brian. I just can't sleep." Mia pulled the covers closer to her.

Brian climbed out of bed and paced across the room. He walked over to the dresser and opened one of the drawers.

"Are you getting up?" She asked him sleepily. "I wasn't trying to get rid of you."

"I know." Brian closed the drawer and walked over to her side of the bed. He knelt next to her and smoothed the hair back away from her face. "I love you, Mia Toretto. You know that right?"

Mia nodded and fought down the guilt over her secret. She had to tell him. This wasn't fair to keep from him. "Brian, I love you too." She sat up slowly and patted the bed next to her. "Sit, we need to talk."

He shook his head and stayed where he was. He took a hold of her hand and lifted a small box up in his other hand.

Mia's breath caught in her throat as she noticed how he was actually down on one knee next to the bed. Her eyes filled with tears as he opened the box to reveal, the silver-colored Claddagh wedding band with a diamond heart.

"Mia Toretto, I love you more than anything in this world. I already talked to Dom and got his blessing. I just need to ask you now. Will you marry me?"

Mia nodded and finally managed a quiet, "Yes." She started crying as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Brian got on the bed with Mia and gathered her into his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mia was trying to stop crying, but she just couldn't help it; pregnancy hormones she figured.

"Was it that bad of a proposal or are those happy tears?" Brain finally asked, looking down at her.

"Overwhelmed tears, it was a good proposal." She answered. "I can't believe you asked Dom." Mia looked down at the ring and turned it to catch the light. "What did he say?"

"Not much, you know Dom." Brian chuckled, "I just got the standard threat and the 'she better not be knocked-up' comment that Morgan heard."

"What if I was?" Mia hugged herself against him.

"Well, he said he would really kill me." Brian felt her grip tighten on him. "Mia, I don't really think he'd kill me."

"I am." She whispered the phrase so quiet that she was sure he couldn't have heard her. She felt Brian shift, and he lifted her chin to look into her eyes. His eyes were wide and questioning. "I am." She repeated and pressed his hand to her stomach. She stared at him needing some kind of re-assurance or at the very least a reaction. "Brian?"

He leaned his forehead against hers and softly questioned, "So do you want to have the wedding before or after our baby is born?"

.:.

The sun was peeking over the horizon as Dom and Jenny pulled back into the driveway.

"You were right. It'll work. I can't wait to show it to Letty." Dom was grinning from ear to ear. "How did you find that place?"

"It was photo shoot location actually." Jenny answered and grabbed the breakfast they'd picked up out from the backseat. "It worked perfectly."

"I thought you painted." Dom unlocked the front door and held it open for Jenny.

Jenny nodded her thanks, "I do, but I also take photographs, sculpt and I have even painted my models and then photographed them."

"Really? I thought artist stuck to one thing or another."

"Do you only work on one type of car?"

Dom surrendered, "Okay, point taken."

Jenny set the breakfast out on the breakfast island, and put her hands on her hips. "Well, since no one it up yet; would you like to see some pictures of Letty from before Sofia was born? I was promised a painful death if I ever showed then to a living soul, but I'm feeling lucky today."

"I'd love to."

"Awesome." Jenny grinned. "Start the coffee, I'll grab the album."

Dom turned on coffee pot and smiled at the thought of a home again. A camera flash made him jump and he whirled around to face Jenny with a digital camera in hand.

"Sorry, I was in the moment. It'll look awesome when I manipulate it."

Dom warned her, "You can't put it up anywhere."

"I wasn't planning on it. Only about a tenth of my work ever sees the outside world." Jenny pointed to the album. "Sit. Look. I'll get the dishes out for breakfast."

Dom sat at the table and flipped the book open to look through its contents. The first shot was of Letty, with barely a bump of her stomach, poking it with a confused expression. In the second shot she was smiling softly, rubbing her belly. The third shot showed her belly getting bigger and she was holding an ultrasound picture next to it. The ultrasound picture was taped next to that third shot and Dom marveled at how tiny and precious Sofia looked. Picture after picture of Letty with her belly, some where she looked happy, some she looked annoyed, and in others Morgan was 'helping' show her belly's size.

Near the back of the album was a picture that made Dom stop. The picture looked almost black and white because of the shadows. It was Letty in profile: she was standing next to an older mustang in a pair of coveralls, and white tank-top. The coveralls were only pulled up to her hips and the tank didn't quite cover her belly completely. The picture was so reminiscent of how she always looked at DT's it was eerie. She even had a wrench in her hand.

"I love that picture. It's one of the best I've ever taken." Jenny's voice startled Dom and she set a cup of coffee next to him. "I think I hear Sofia. You wanna go get her, or should I?"

"No, I'll get her." Dom stood up and took a breath to get his emotions back under control. "Thank you for showing me those."

"You're welcome."

* * *

*****I so wish I could draw that last picture. I can see it in my head. I hope you all enjoyed this part. ******


	11. Chapter 11

**Authoress Notes:** Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been working like 80hrs a week, but I've got a promotion, and that means I'll actually get a day off every week. I'm working on the next chapter all ready. I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I know it's been forever since I updated, so if you want me to continue, please review.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Eleven**

* * *

Letty rubbed her eyes and groaned lazily, Sofia's voice was piping through the baby monitor, drawing her out of her sleep. She reached for Dom and found the bed next to her empty. She cursed under her breath and rolled out of bed. She snatched Dom's t-shirt off the floor and pulled it over her head as she opened the door between her room and Sofia's nursery. She was grateful that Dom's shirt fell nearly to her knees; there was a slight chill in the air.

"Vroom. Vroom." Sofia was "driving" her red car along the rail of her crib. Her eyes lit up when she saw Letty and she waved excitedly.

"Hey there. Morning Sofia." Letty lifted Sofia out of the crib and kissed her child. "Mami loves you."

"Luv Mami!" Sofia echoed back.

Letty smiled and cradled Sofia in her arms. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to be holding Sofia; she felt oddly at peace. During Letty's entire pregnancy Jenny had gushed over her condition. Wasn't it so wonderful to be pregnant; didn't feeling the baby kick inside her make her feel so alive?

Being pregnant had not felt peaceful or natural to the street-toughened woman. She wasn't terribly sick or in a lot of pain, but to her it was just weird. All she could think about was a science-fiction movie she'd watched where a creature tore out of some guy's chest. There was an irrational fear in back of her brain that her baby might burst out of her stomach like that.

The difference between being pregnant and physically holding Sofia was like night and day. Letty had gone through labor without much difficulty; she was no stranger to pain. She hadn't really felt any connection to the child that had been growing inside her. The moment the nurse laid Sofia on her chest; everything changed. Sofia was Sofia, not some strange creature, and Letty absolutely loved her.

"Happy birthday Sofia." Letty laid her daughter on the changing table, "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my sweet Sofia." She started singing as the first rays of sunlight came through the window.

Letty heard the door creak open as she finished changing Sofia's diaper. She rubbed her daughter's belly, before looking up and smirking at her lover. She picked Sofia up and informed her, "There's Papi, birthday girl. He shouldn't have gone to get his coffee first this morning. Mami got to wish you, your very first happy birthday." Letty kissed her daughter's cheek.

Dom smiled from the doorway. "You really don't want me not to have my coffee. Besides you should be the one to wish her, her first happy birthday."

Letty had started fussing with Sofia, before she noticed Dom's smile had gotten bigger. "Are you grinning about me or her?" She questioned.

"Both." Dom, shook his head and held his arms out, "Can I hold our birthday girl now or am I gonna have to fight you for her?"

Letty laughed and bounced Sofia on her hip, "Do you want papi?"

"Papi!" Sofia squealed and reached her arms out to Dom.

Dom kissed Letty's cheek, "Morning Mamma." He lifted Sofia into his arms."How's papi's angel? Happy birthday, Sofia." He kissed her head & hugged her. "Mami's up early. Did you wake up mami?"

"Up! Up!" Sofia giggled in delight as Dom lifted her over his head.

"I think Jen's trained her to be a morning person. That's gonna suck." Letty rolled her neck and stretched her arms over her head. "Do I smell breakfast?"

"Yeah." Dom bounced Sofia on his hip. "I'm gonna catch a quick shower before I eat. You wanna take her downstairs?"

"Sure." Letty stood on her tiptoes and caught Dom in a slow passionate kiss. "Just to give you something to think about." Her low voiced provoked an instant reaction.

"Troublemaker." He accused handing over their child. "What am I gonna with do you?"

"Don't know, sometimes it's more fun when you decided." Letty winked at him, before addressing Sofia. "Are you hungry? Let's go get breakfast and see Jen."

"Jen. Jen!"

Letty walked down to the kitchen with Sofia and nodded at Jenny. "Mornin'."

Jenny smiled and took a sip of her coffee, "Good Morning."

"Jen, Jen!" Sofia squealed again and reached out for the artist. "Luv you!"

"I love you too, Sofia." Jenny kissed the happy girl's cheek, but left her in Letty's arms. "Happy birthday, sweet girl. You wake Mami up early?"

"Up Jen, up!" Sofia reached for her instantly.

Letty frowned slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Sofia, I think your Mami needs more hugs she isn't awake yet." Jenny started walking back into the kitchen.

"Oh yes! I can, I can." Sofia threw herself against Letty.

"Ugh." Letty grunted from the force of the impact against her ribs, but smiled. "That's Mami's girl."

"Mami's gurl." The giggling baby repeated.

Letty kissed the top of Sofia's head, but looked up at Jenny, when she heard the artist whistle.

Jenny was holding a piece of paper that had 'Waffles' written on in it.

"Waffles?" Letty questioned out loud.

"Oh yes WAFFLES!" Sofia squealed in delight.

"That's right waffles for the birthday girl." Jenny nodded before questioning Letty, "Where's Dom?"

"Shower."

"Okay. I don't think she's going to want to wait for breakfast. Do you want to get her in the high chair or do you want to eat outside on the patio?"

"High chair. The waffles are going to be a big enough mess without bugs and wind."

"Chicken." Jenny teased as she got Sofia's plate and Sippy-cup out of the cupboard.

Letty clipped the high chair's tray in front of Sofia and corrected, "Realist."

Jenny filled the Sippy-cup with milk, while Letty cut up a waffle into very small pieces and put it on Sofia's plate. Sofia was 'singing' waffles and clapping her hands excitedly.

"I smell waffles." Morgan muttered from the doorway.

Jenny crossed the kitchen, hugged her son and kissed his cheek, "Morning, Hero. Your nose woke you up, huh?"

"Yeah." Morgan flopped in a chair and looked up at his mother. "And Aunt Mia was crying, I heard her." The six-year-old had instantly 'adopted' the new members of his new family. He and Jenny and been relatively isolated for so long that having aunts and uncles like all of his friends was new and exciting.

Jenny and Letty exchanged looks at Morgan's innocent observation. Letty handed Sofia's plate to Jenny and walked over to Morgan.

"Hey Morgan, can you help your mom with Sofia's breakfast, while I check on Mia?"

"Sure." He smiled as Letty ruffled his hair.

"Thanks buddy."

Letty started up the stairs slowly. She was not happy. Fucking Brain making Mia cry. He was not going to ruin today with any of his bullshit. She'd kick his ass herself if she needed to. She reached Mia and Brain's room, but she didn't hear any crying. Maybe it was just hormones. Still it was probably best to check to see if she needed to play referee. She pressed her ear to the door and tried to hear what was going on inside. The door to her room opened and Dom was standing there in a towel.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Morgan said he heard Mia crying." Letty whispered. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Dom's eyebrow arched, "I was hoping to grab you for a minute."

"Only a minute?" Letty smirked.

"Get in here." Dom grabbed her and pulled her into the room. He pressed her against the door, closing it. "Let the kids sort out their own problems. I want a few minutes with you before the crazy starts today." He growled and started kissing the side of her neck.

.:.

Dom had been right. The whole day had been insane. He had never seen a child's party as large as his daughter's had been. He hadn't realized how popular Jenny was in this town. There must have been 300 people at the house today. It had been catered with dozens of food choices and personal cakes for all the guests. Hell he'd met the fucking mayor today. He remembered the birthday parties from his youth and they were always family affairs. Nothing like today had been.

Jenny had spent half the day apologizing to him and Letty, since she planned the party far in advance and could tell they were uncomfortable. Neither of them was mad at her, but he was glad when the guests started leaving.

Now he was sitting on the floor of the living room with Letty on his lap and Sofia on hers. The little girl was trying to keep her eyes open, but she was losing the battle. Morgan was asleep on one end of the couch and Mia and Brian were relaxing on the side. Jenny and her assistant Marisol were outside overseeing the clean up.

"That was…" Mia started.

"A lot." Letty finished Mia's sentence. "Speaking of a lot, let me see that ring again."

Mia lowered her hand and showed off her new engagement ring.

"Preddy." Sofia yawned.

"Very pretty." Letty agreed and grinned looking it over, "Platinum, O'Conner? What did you do rob a bank?"

"No he just misplaced some evidence." Dom chuckled.

Brain defended himself. "Hey. That was from the reward money thank you."

"Sure it was." Letty patted her daughter's back. "You sleepy, little girl?"

"No. Not sleepy." Sofia put her thumb in her mouth and leaned against Letty's chest.

"Of course not."

Dom kissed the top of Letty's head. "You want me to put her down?"

"Naw. She's alright." Letty glanced up from daughter and squeezed Mia's hand. "When's the wedding?"

"Soon. No point in putting it off right?" Mia looked at Brian.

Brian blinked, caught off guard. "Um."

"The answer you're looking for is: whatever you want, Mia." Dom interjected.

Letty and Mia both laughed out loud, when Brain replied, "That sounds about right."

"Let's just make sure, it's not as big as today was." Mia lamented kicking off her shoes.

"I'm sorry." Jenny apologized from the doorway.

"It's fine." Came the resounding statement from all four adults.

"Okay, I surrender." Jenny shook her head and picked up her son. "Goodnight everyone." She struggled with him a bit. "He's getting heavy."

"Brian." Mia motioned towards Jenny and Morgan with her eyes.

"Yeah." Brian stood up and offered. "Here I can get him for you."

"Thank you." Jenny handed Morgan over awkwardly and the trio walked up the stairs.

Dom made eye contact with his sister. "There a reason you want this wedding to be soon?"

"Um…Well… I just think that considering…" Mia faltered, for a moment, then glared at Letty. "How could you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him. Maybe Brian told him, you think of that?"

"Nobody told me. I pay attention. And you puke loud." Dom squeezed Mia's hand. "You excited or should I kill him?"

"I'm happy." Mia brushed the tears away from her eyes.

Brian walked back into the room and all eyes were on him. "Did I miss something?"

Dom cleared his throat, "Yeah. Good job knocking up my sister. I'll give you a five minute head start."

Brian chuckled, "Funny man; real funny."

"I'm not being funny. I'm gonna put my daughter to bed, and then I'm gonna kick your ass." Dom nudged Letty, "Come on, let's get up and get her to bed."

"Dom." Brian looked at the door, nervously.

Letty pushed herself up off the floor and adjusted her hold on her sleeping daughter. "Shit man, I'd getting running if I were you."

"You got four minutes now." Dom started up the stairs behind Letty.

"He's kidding right?" Brain questioned Mia.

Mia opened her mouth, closed it, and then offered an unsure, "I think so."

Brian nodded, "I don't think he's serious, but I'm gonna go outside, get some air, and maybe take a walk, a long walk, very quickly." He gave Mia a quick kiss and hurried out the back patio door.

Mia glared at Dom, when he came back down the stairs. "Really? Was that necessary? He'll get halfway to town before he realizes that you're only messing with him."

Dom flopped on the couch next to Mia and put his arm around her shoulder. "Not necessary, but really fucking funny."

* * *

**Chapter twelve preview:**

"_You told me if I needed anything all I ever had to was ask."_

"_I thought taking care of your child for eight months covered that."_

"_He'll never even know."_

"_You know that's the line in the horror movie that starts everybody dying."_

"_Don't be such a drama queen."_

* * *

**Just let me know if I should continue….**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authoress' Notes:** Okay this is shorter than my normal chapters, sorry about that. But I wanted to put out something, since I was all hyper from watching **Fast Five**. Incidentally if you've seen the movie, you'll see some references in here to it. I love the end of this chapter; it ended exactly where it needed to. I promise the next chapter will not take very long. I'm drafting out a potential new fic, that will follow the lines of the fifth. Please read and review. I always love feedback.

**Crossing Lines: Part Twelve**

It had been a week since Sofia's birthday party and the July heat in Brazil was miserable. Dom and Brain had landed in Brazil this morning and they were both ready to crash for the night. Dom had two cars, tools, and money in Brazil from past 'endeavors' and they were here to collect it. The money was the most necessary part, since Dom needed capitol to get the track up and running.

Brain shielded his eyes from the sun and looked around at the over-crowded area.

"You alright?" Dom questioned.

Brain nodded, "Yeah, man. I just get feeling that we could've pulled off something epic here."

"We ain't pulling off anything anymore, especially nothing epic. We're gonna get this shit picked up here, then live quiet and legit."

Brain threw his bag over his shoulder, "Hey, you won't get any argument from me. I got no desire to jump to the top of the wanted list."

"Dominic!" A teenage girl rushed around the corner and hugged the over-sized man. "We've missed you."

"Rosa." He smiled hugging her back. "It's good to see you again. This is Brain, my sister's fiancé."

Rosa let go of him and offered her hand to Brain, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Rosa." She looked up at Dom, "Congratulations, but I thought you were not in contact with your sister."

Dom grinned. "Things changed; I got my family back."

"You look much happier." Rosa nodded. "Are you here for your cars?"

"Smart girl."

"Yes." She grabbed his hand and motioned for him to follow. "Come you and Brain must eat with us and celebrate."

Brian looked at Dom uncertainly, "Do we have time?"

"Gotta make time, Rosa's momma has the keys to my cars." Dom laughed and motioned for Brain to follow them. "So how are things going for your family?"

"The same. The men with money make the decisions and we try and make sure they are happy." Rosa weaved though the crowded streets and alleyways, with the two men following behind her. "One day, someone will stand up to them. I think you inspired that while you were here." She glanced back at Dom. "The boys that race downtown, still talk about you. You should visit down there tonight. They would love it."

"I'll think about it." Dom shook his head. "You'd think I was legend or somthin."

"Legend at cheating, I still had you in that race." Brain argued.

"Gotta let that go."

"Whatever." Brian growled, and looked around him carefully. He was making mental notes of the twists and turns; he wanted to make sure he could find his way out again, if need be. He hadn't been sold on this trip, but Dom asked for his help, so here he was. Brian hadn't wanted to leave Mia; especially since he found out she was pregnant. He smiled at the thought of his unborn child and his future wife. Mia Toretto was the love of his life, since the day he met her, there hadn't been a single woman that gotten into his heart. He was going to give her world, even if it was only the parts with no extradition.

Five feet in front of Brian, Dom was thinking along the same lines. He hated leaving Letty and Sofia, but this was necessary. He needed the money that he had stashed down here, and the cars well those were a bonus. He and Brian and plotted the return to trip back to take a little over a week. Driving on South American roads could be dangerous and unpredictable, but Dom hadn't wanted to risk the trains. "Should probably call and check on the girls, huh?" He pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial button for Letty.

* * *

Letty was struggling to keep a hold of her bag and daughter, who was squirming furiously in her arms. "Sofia, it's okay. Just a little longer, sweetie."

"Down now." Sofia pouted, but quieted down.

Letty fished the ringing phone out of her bag and answered it, "What's up?"

"I was just going over for the thousandth time, how bad of an idea this was." Came the annoyed voice on other side of the phone.

"Oh, calm down, Jen. Everything's fine."

"I don't know why I ever agreed to this." Jenny was leaning on her counter looking over the plans that Letty had drawn up two days ago.

"You told me if I needed anything all I ever had to was ask." Letty sat down on a bench and pulled a bottle out for Sofia, "Here Sofia, have some water."

"Aw-gua!"

Jenny sighed into the phone. "I thought taking care of your child for eight months covered that. When he finds out..."

"He'll never even know." Letty rolled her eyes, before scanning the screen to figure out where she was going next.

"You know that's the line in the horror movie that starts everybody dying."

Letty laughed out loud, "Don't be such a drama queen. It's not like…" She trailed off as a beep signaled an incoming call. "Oh shit. He's on the other line."

"Better answer it." Jenny chuckled.

"Can't." Letty stood up and started walking.

"Why?"

She picked up her pace looking for an exit. "Got delayed, can't talk to him yet. He might hear something."

"Oh, that's too bad. Damn unreliable signal." Jenny laughed and hung-up her phone, knowing Letty's phone would automatically switch to the second call.

"Fuck." Letty cursed out loud, drawing a few sideways glances.

"I'm a little far away for that." Dom teased, before inquiring. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's cool." Letty needed to get off the phone with him as soon as possible.

Sofia dropped her bottle and started screeching in Letty's ear. "Aw-gua, Mami!" She pushed against her mother, trying to reach the item.

"It's okay, Sofia." Letty grabbed the bottle and brushed the tip off before handing it back to her child. "Dom, I really can't talk right…"

"That! What that?" Sofia was pointing to the new wonder that had just entered her view.

"Are you in town with her?" Dom asked.

"Yeah." She answered. "How's Brazil?"

"Hot as hell. How's Mia?"

"Good, just…"

"Vroom! Vroom! Pl-ain! Pl-ain go Vroom!" Sofia shouted.

"Yeah that's a plane, Sofia." Letty winced waiting for Dom's next question.

"Are you near the airport?"

Letty bit her lip, well this wasn't exactly going to be a lie, "Yeah, baby."

"Baby? Letty, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She snipped.

"Puppy!" Sofia squealed as she and her mother passed the mural on the wall. "Kitty! Fishy!"

"Letty, where the hell are you?" Dom's voice was getting tenser by the minute.

Letty was about four seconds from completely losing her temper. "No where! Where's the trust in…"

It was at the moment that the loudspeaker, directly over Letty's head made the announcement that blew her cover all to hell. "Welcome to Los Angeles International Airport, the time is…"

"LETTICA, what the FUCK are you doing in LA?"

* * *

_**Preview for next chapter:**_

"_Holy shit!"_

"_What?"_

"_What the hell is that?"_

"_She's not a that. Say hi, Sofia."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Authoress' Notes:** I think I might call this the flashback chapter. So this defiantly make up in length for the short chapter last time. I like how this turned out. I hope everyone likes this part. I am also working on another piece that will follow the story line of Fast Five, but that's still in editing. I'm so glad so many of you like the story. I love all the feedback as well, it's wonderful. Anyways… Please read and review. Thank you again so much for reading my tale.

**Crossing Lines: Part Thirteen**

Letty stared up at the house that had her home for so many years. She had sleeping Sofia leaning on one shoulder and her large duffle bag over the other shoulder. The cab driver was pulling the brand new travel crib and car seat out from the trunk of the yellow cab. She handed him a couple of bills and thanked him for helping.

Her ears were still ringing from the screaming match she had gotten into with Dom. He had still been yelling, when she'd hung up the phone, but she had Sofia to deal with. Her one-year-old apparently hadn't heard a lot of yelling in her lifetime, because when Letty started screaming back at Dom, Sofia started bawling. In fact poor Sofia had cried herself right to sleep.

"Sorry kiddo." Letty apologized to her little one.

She walked up to the porch and set down her bag, before going back to the curb to grab the baby gear. On her second trip up the steps, the memories started flooding back.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Letty."_

"_I'm Mia, you wanna play?"_

_A six-year-old Letty scuffed her toe against the wooden porch steps._

"_Oh hello." An older woman appeared from the doorway of the house. She came out and smiled brightly. "Are you new to our neighborhood?"_

_Letty nodded._

"_It's nice to meet you, I'm Bella and this is my daughter Mia. Where are your parents?"_

"_Lettica! Niña, where are you?" A man was calling from up the street._

"_I see." Bella smirked at the girl and waved as she called out, "I think I have her right here."_

"_Oh thank God." He jogged up to the porch and ruffled his daughter's hair. "Letty, don't run off without me. Grandma and I were worried."_

"_Lo siento." Letty muttered, still looking down._

"_Está bien."He responded. "Thank you, Mrs…"_

"_Toretto, Bella Toretto and this is my daughter, Mia. We were just getting acquainted with your daughter." Bella extended her hand to him._

_Letty's father smiled and shook her offered hand, "Jacob Ortiz and this is Lettica. We moved here from Chicago to be with my mother, Adelita."_

"_We know Adel. She rides to mass with us some Sundays. Will you be staying with her?"_

"_Yes, Lettica needs a woman in her life to show her how to act proper."_

"_Letty." The young girl piped up. "Papi, call me Letty. Lettica's too Dominican, I get made fun of."_

"_Well there's your voice." Bella smiled and offered her hand to Letty. "Hello Letty, I'm very happy to meet you. We were just in the middle of…"_

"_Bella,__ we have guests, where have you gotten to?__" __A tall, imposing man walked around from the corner of the house. "Oh I see we have guests here as well." He extended his hand. "Anthony Toretto, Tony, I see you've met my wife and daughter."_

"_Jacob Ortiz and Letty, my daughter."_

"_Jacob is Adel's son." Bella added._

"_Then you're already family." Tony motioned towards the commotion in the backyard. "Come, eat, and meet the neighborhood." _

"_He's hardly exaggerating." Bella laughed. "We must have fifty people back there."_

"_I would love to, but I need to get our things out of the moving truck."_

_Tony grinned, "What are neighbors for? Dominic, Vince, get out here boys!"_

_Two twelve-year-olds rushed around the corner. "Yeah, dad?"_

"_Dominic, this is Adel's son Mr. Ortiz and his daughter Letty. You and Vince, tell Mr. Hernandez and Mr. Leeno that we need to help our new neighbors move in."_

"_Yes sir." Dominic nodded, "Nice to meet you both. Come on, V."_

"_Thank you, but I…" Jacob began, but Tony cut him off with a wave of the hand._

"_It's no trouble."_

"_But your party."_

"_Party?" Tony laughed out loud. "No this is just Sunday." He looked down at the Letty and noticed her eyes were as wide as saucers. He followed her line of sight until he saw his Dodge Charger. "You like my car, Letty?"_

_She nodded slowly. "It's awesome. Is it fast?"_

_Tony knelt down and tapped her on the nose, "Nobody beats her in the quarter mile."_

* * *

"Letty?"

A voice drew Letty out of her memory. She blinked and stared at an older dark-haired woman. There was something so familiar…

"Lettica Ortiz, oh my god," She threw her arms around Letty and hugged her. "Mia told me you died. How are you here?"

It dawned on Letty, who this was. She hugged the woman back; this was Christiana, Bella's older sister. "Well, I'm not dead, that's for sure. The rest well, it's a long story."

"I can only imagine." Christiana looked at the child in Letty's arms. "And this?"

"Oh sorry, my bad, this is my daughter well…me and Dom's daughter, Sofia." Letty bit her lip.

Christiana's eyes filled with fresh tears. "Mis bendiciones sobre ti niña." She laid her hand on Sofia's back, offering a blessing. "She looks like my sister, sweet Bella."

"Dom and I both think so." Letty sniffed, she was gonna start crying if she didn't watch it.

"Mia isn't here anymore." Christiana informed her. "She left after Dominic was sentenced."

"She's safe." Letty smiled. "I promise. I'm actually here for some of the tools in the garage and some memories, if anything's still in the house."

"I kept it clean; I wanted it ready, in case Mia returned. She signed it over to me so quickly, I knew something was wrong. I can get you the keys."

"Thanks. I'd like to get Sofia laid down."

"Of course, you can stay there tonight, if you want. Then we can talk more tomorrow, after you've rested."

Christiana helped Letty get her things in the house and handed her the keys. She warned Letty that the night before, she thought she saw someone sneaking around the house. Letty told her not to worry about her and they would see each other tomorrow. After Christiana left, Letty looked around the living room, memories good and bad flooded back: the family nights with the Torettos, the victory parties, the fights, and all the shit inbetween. She laid Sofia down on the couch, flopped down on floor, and started to cry.

* * *

_Letty picked up her head as the front door opened. Tony Toretto walked in carrying his wife in his arms and her father closed the door behind them. Bella started coughing and Mia, who was sitting next Letty woke up._

"_Mami!" Mia jumped off the couch and raced over to her parents. Dom came down from upstairs, apparently he had heard the door. _

"_Mia, your Mami's very tired..."Tony started, before his wife interrupted._

"_Tony, I'm fine."_

"_Bella."_

"_Anthony Toretto, I will not deny my child my…" Bella began to argue, but broke into a coughing fit._

"_Mami, are you okay?" Mia's eyes misted over with tears._

"_Mia, your mother just needs to rest."Jacob tried to comfort the ten-year-old, before addressing Tony. "You need to get her to bed so she can sleep."_

"_All right. Mia, you can come in, in a few minutes. Is your homework done?"_

_Mia looked down at the ground, "No, I couldn't figure out some of the problems."_

"_Why didn't you ask your brother for help?" Tony questioned._

_Dom winced, awaiting the incoming snitch._

"_He wouldn't open the door."_

"_Dominic, I'm disappointed in you."_

_Dom snorted, "The rest of my friends don't have to do anything like that."_

"_I will not be disrespected in my own house!" Tony growled. "When I ask you to do something, it will be done."_

"_This is ridiculous." Dom rolled his eyes._

"_Enough." Bella coughed, and covered her face. "Enough, please, Tony, I'm exhausted. Dominic, I know you're frustrated, but your father and I need you to help out."_

"_Sorry Mamma." Dom hung his head._

_The Torettos headed towards the master bedroom with the kids following behind._

_Jacob looked at Letty, who was still sitting on the couch. "Letty, are you alright?"_

"_You lied." Came the quiet accusation._

"_What are you talking about, Niña?"_

_Letty folded her arms over her chest, "You said that Mama Bella would get better. That medicine is making her sicker."_

"_Letty," Jacob sat down next to her. "It's complicated. The medicine has to make her sicker first, then she should get better."_

_She hopped off the couch and started towards the bedroom to say goodnight to Bella, but she turned to look at her Papi. "If she doesn't get better, I'll hate you forever." Her eyes burned with angry tears. "I mean it Papi, I'll never forgive you."_

* * *

The breeze was so much cooler at night. Dom was sitting on the roof, drinking a beer and trying not to think about where Letty was.

"You didn't eat anything." Brian commented daring to climb up on the roof.

"Not really hungry." Dom took a long drink and emptied his beer.

Brian handed him a new one as he commented. "Gonna try calling her back?"

"No point, stubborn, hard-headed…" Dom trailed off not willing to finish the insult. "I just can't figure out why the hell she would risk it. And to bring Sofia; if she gets pinched…"

"On the plus side, she is legally dead."

"Not really helpful O'Conner." He glared out over city. "You call Mia?"

"Yeah, she didn't know. Jen drove Letty to airport right after we took off. Mia's pretty pissed off, she tried calling Letty, but she didn't answer."

A shot rang out in the distance and car alarm went off, otherwise all was quiet.

Dom shook his head. "We'll leave first thing in the morning. Go get some sleep."

"Alright man." Brain knew it pointless to argue with the man.

Dom pulled out his cell phone and hit re-dial. It rang once, twice, three times, and then went to voicemail.

"If you're calling me for a good reason; leave a message." Letty's recorded voice requested.

Dom cleared his throat, "I'm done yelling, baby. Call me back."

* * *

Letty laid Sofia in the newly constructed crib in Dom's old room. Well it was really her and Dom's old room. She opened the closet and looked at the clothes still hanging there, it made her smile. Half of it was hers and half of it was Dom's, nearly split down the middle. She knelt down and wedged her fingers between the loose floor boards and retrieved the shot gun and shells from beneath it. She glanced at the sleeping daughter and made absolutely sure it wasn't loaded. She leaned it against the dresser and set the shells on top. She retrieved one of Dom's old t-shirts from a drawer and inhaled the scent of it before pulling it over her head.

* * *

_The house was absolutely packed with people. The music was so loud that the cops had been out twice and Mia was at her wits end trying to keep some sense of order. The impromptu party was as a result of Dom's early release, from good behavior of all things. Their Aunt Christiana, who had been taking care of Mia, since Dom's arrest, was out of town and the kids were taking full advantage._

_There was liquor, drugs and music all the elements of a kick-ass party. Dom was enjoying being the center of attention, especially from the girls. Freshly twenty-one and three years of being denied anything female, definitely had him on the hunt._

_He downed his third beer and accepted a fourth from Vince. "This is kick-ass party man. Thank you, I so needed this."_

"_Oh I know what you need." Vince laughed and pointed to the two drunk girls in the corner making-out._

"_Fuck yeah." Dom grinned at him. "I gotta take a piss; don't let anyone take my seat."_

_Vince nodded._

_Letty was already upstairs, when Dom climbed the stairs. She watched him opt for his own bathroom versus the main bathroom on the left of the hall. She waited a moment before slipping into his room and silently closing the door behind her. There was some light from the streetlamp, but he hadn't flipped the switch when he entered. She could see the light from under the bathroom door and held her breath for a moment. Before she could change her mind, she stripped out of her jeans and tank-top and pulled one of his shirts over her head. She wasn't naked under the t-shirt, in fact the bra and panties she was wearing actually matched; she'd bought them for just this occasion._

_Dom opened his bathroom door and noticed he wasn't alone. Letty was sitting on his bed in his 'DT Racing' t-shirt, in just that t-shirt in fact. She bit her lip and looked up at him almost shyly._

"_You feeling ok, Let?" He asked, figuring that she'd come in here to crash. Mia told him that Letty had slept in his room a few times, while he was at Lompoc. "I don't mind if you crash here at the house tonight, but um…" He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm planning on sleeping in my bed tonight, not alone."_

"_Whaddya think I'm here for?" She remarked nonchalantly, as if this was a normal situation._

_Dom arched his eyebrow, "You're sixteen."_

"_Yup." She stood up slowly, pulled the t-shirt off, and dropped it to the floor._

_Dom stared at girl he had only thought of as his little sister's best friend. She was not thirteen and scrawny anymore. She was wearing a red and black lace bra and panties. She was easily a c-cup, her stomach was flat and toned, and she had just the right amount of curve at her hip. He closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. "This is not a good…"_

_Letty cut him off by pressing herself against him and kissing him. She was standing on her tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "I've been dreaming about your hands on me."_

"_Letty." He growled._

"_I laid on your bed and touched myself thinking about you. Don't disappoint me, papa." She moved away from him and stretched out on his bed._

_Dom drew a deep breath. He couldn't do this. Not with Letty. She was too young and it was just not gonna happen. But god damn she was hot and very willing. His conscience and his libido battled it out for another minuet, before he made his decision. He sat on the bed and cupped the side of her face. Fuck, he was going to hell for this. He kissed her slow and deep, but pulled away when she responded. "Keep the room for the night. I'll go out."_

_Her eyes widened with anger, "What?"_

"_It's not happenin' kid." Dom walked out of his room and slammed the closed._

_He purposefully ignored the furious shriek that came from his room. He flopped in the chair next to Vince and scanned the room. His eyes landed an a little Asian chick in five inch heels and red streaks in her hair. He pointed out the girl to Vince, "Who's that?"_

"_Katrina Tran why?" Vince arched his eyebrow._

_Dom just nodded and strutted over to Katrina. He whispered something to her and she giggled in response and nodded. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they started towards the front door. _

_A door slammed upstairs and Letty was halfway down the stairs when they made eye contact. She starred in disbelief as Dom smirked at her._

"_Don't wait up!" Dom called out to the party and they whooped and hollered in response._

* * *

Letty shook her head and opened the window to let in the night air. She looked down at the backyard and even in the dark she could make out the picnic table and the grill. She noticed that the fence door was open, but she knew she closed it. She flipped off the light and scanned yard for movement. Sure as shit, someone was messing with the garage door lock.

Letty grabbed the shotgun and loaded two shells into it and stuffed a couple more into her pockets. She raced down the stairs and tore out the backdoor. She crept quietly towards the garage, whoever the fuck this was, he couldn't hear for shit. She racked the shotgun and shoved the barrel against the back of his head. "Turn around nice and fucking slow. You've got some balls trying to rob this house, I'll give you..."

The scruffy haired man turned his face into the light and Letty's jaw dropped open. He on the hand looked like someone had shot him and he stared at her in shock.

"Holy shit, V, I thought you were still in jail!" Letty lowered the gun and went to hug him, but he moved away and crash on his ass.

"Don't you fucking holy shit me, Letty. You're supposed to be dead."

She put her free hand on her hip, "Well, I ain't."

"I see that." He stood up and opened his arms for her, "Come 'ere, girl."

"I missed you V." She told him as he nearly crushed the life out of her.

"Where the hell have you been?" He questioned.

"Mexico. Come on man let's go inside."

He nodded and let her lead him towards the house. He stopped short at the porch and stared up at the house.

She looked at Vince, "Lotta memories huh?"

"Best and worst." Vince fingered one of the bullet holes from day Jesse died. He sat down on the porch steps and looked out at the neighborhood.

Letty shook her head and flipped out her cell. "Hi, what's your special tonight? Yeah that'll be great. Hey, how old is your delivery guy? Perfect. Tell him if he wants a fifty for a tip to swing by the market and grab a case of Corona. You know where the Toretto's place is? Yup that's the one. See ya in twenty." She nudged Vince with the toe of her boot. "There now we can really catch-up. Come in and wash up. I gotta put this," She lifted the gun up slightly, "away so the poor kid don't think he's getting robbed."

Vince nodded and silently followed her inside.

* * *

An hour later they were sitting on porch drinking Corona's and eating pizza, while they reminisced.

"So what were you doing back there anyway?" Letty asked.

"Mia told me she'd always have a key for me in there. I just couldn't get the padlock popped."

Her eyebrow arched, "You never had trouble with locks before."

Vince's expression darkened and he held up his right hand, showing her the ugly scars that ran around his forearm. "Truck fucked it up something royal. And they didn't exactly give me the best treatment in the joint."

Letty took a drink of her beer and looked at Vince, "I meant to ask you, how was…"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"V, I just meant…"

He sighed and ran his hand over his head, "I'm not Dom, Letty, and Tran had friends in prison. It wasn't a good five years."

"Sorry man." Letty leaned against his shoulder. "How'd you get out so quick? I was sure you'd do real time for not narcin' us all out."

Vince's mouth curled into a smile, "I had a _real_ nice lawyer."

"Oh yeah?" Letty laughed, "You and a lawyer?"

"It was just sex. She was the ambitious type, got off on her victory. I was just there." His words were harsh, but he was still smiling.

"Hot enough so it didn't matter, huh?"

"You know it." He chuckled. "So what are you doing back here?"

"Making shit right." Letty explained. "Mia had to leave everything behind, when her and Brian sprung Dom out of that prison bus."

"I still can't believe that buster came through. He's still with Mia, huh?"

"Yeah." Letty bit her lip, before breaking the news, "Their getting married, gonna have a kid too."

Vince snorted, "I want to hate that fucker, but I owe him for not testifying at my trail. But seriously, Letty, what is here that's worth risking everything for?"

"Well the practical side is the thousands of dollars in tools in the garage, but really it's all about Mia." Letty started peeling her label off the bottle. "We were talking a couple of days ago about the wedding and she started to cry. She told me that she promised Bella that she'd wear her veil, when she got married; and that there was no way for her to get it. So I figured what the hell."

"Crazy bitch." Vince teased and gave her a gentle shove. "So you planning on driving back to Mexico then?"

"Yeah, I figure it'll take about a week to get back down. You wanna come?"

"The pigs wouldn't like it."

"So that's a yes?"

He laughed out loud, "Hell yeah. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow after I get the truck and load up all the shit." She stood up and stretched. "Probably like 3 or 4. So you crashing here? Cause I'm fucking beat."

"I'd like that." Vince gave her real smile. "Shit it's so good to see you."

Letty rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the house. "Go, shower, I'm beggin you. I'll be in a bit. I'm gonna look at the garage."

"See-ya in the a.m., girl."

She nodded and started back towards the garage.

This was her favorite place. It was where the Toretto family had healed after losing Bella and eventually her family had come together after losing Tony.

* * *

_She turned the wrench for the third time against the stubborn socket and she growled at the resistance. "F'n turn you piece a shit." It came loose suddenly and the metal undercarriage of the car ripped skin from her knuckles. She cursed in Spanish and English and pushed herself out from beneath the car. The garage was empty accept for her, and her heavy footsteps echoed off the walls. She turned the sink on and hissed as she rinsed the blood off her hands. She wrapped her hand with a rag and started back towards the car. The_ _1993 __M__azda RX-7 was__ almost__ race ready. __Leon, Jesse, and Leon had helped her get engine and Nos injection system working perfectly, now all she had to do was finish the body. She huffed and ran her hand over the back spoiler that she'd spent hours welding and sanding. It was all a big fucking waste, but she couldn't leave it unfinished. She turned the radio back to the R&B station and turned it up._

_She ran her hand down the side of car and pulled out a sanding block. The work was mindless and it was so easy for her to get lost in it. The DJ called out the next song, Usher's "You make me Wanna…" and she groaned a bit. Damn song it was one of Mia's favorites, she'd nearly worn out the cd already. In spite of herself she started humming along and swaying her hips slightly. _

_Dom opened the door to the garage and saw the reason the light was still on. Letty was standing with her back to him, sanding the door on a primed Mazda RX-7, a '93 maybe. What was so special about this car that she was still working on it at this hour? He'd been home for over a week and since that night in his room they hadn't spoken. He needed to make some kind of peace with her. He cared about her and didn't really want her that mad at him. The radio was blaring out some diva singing about love, he rolled his eyes._

_She was wearing coveralls and a dirty white tank-top, her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and she had grease on her cheek. He smirked she was fucking cute like that, leaning on the car so engrossed in her work, that she didn't even hear him approach. He leaned over her shoulder and informed her, "I'm not paying you overtime for this."_

_Letty jumped out her skin, dropped the sanding block and cussed at him, "God damn-it Dom! Don't fucking sneak up on me!" She hit him in the chest with her injured hand and howled in pain. "Shit." She shook her hand and glared at Dom, who was chuckling. "It's not fucking funny."_

"_Sorry, Let." Dom grabbed her hand, unwrapped the rag, and examined her bloodied knuckles. "What did you do?"_

_She didn't pull her hand away, but she shrugged. "Bolt wouldn't come lose, then it did." She looked at the car. "She's a fussy bitch."_

"_Maybe you ain't handling her right." Dom chuckled and re-wrapped her hand._

"_Been working on her for a couple of months with the boys, we built her up from a junk heap." Letty smiled unconsciously as she touched the car with her free hand._

"_It's a nice car." Dom complimented. "Who's it for?"_

"_You."_

_Dom's eyes widened and he stared at the Madaz in shock. His one hand still had a hold of hers, but the other touched the hood reverently. "You guys bought me a car?"_

"_I bought you a car. Vince, Mia, Leon and Jesse helped me pay for the extra parts." Letty scuffed her foot against the concrete. "It was supposed to be a surprise for when you got out, but you got out early."_

"_Why?" Dom tipped up Letty's chin so he could look into her eyes. "Why would you do that for me?"_

"_I owed you a car." Letty turned her head away. "My Papi wrecked the one your father gave you when he tried to take Bella to the hospital... That day they both died and no one cared that he wrecked your car. So I started saving up to replace it." She clenched her free fist and wished to god that her eyes weren't misting over with tears._

_Dom released her wrapped hand and caught her face his hands. He wiped away the single tear that had escaped her eyes and held her gaze. His voice was low and full of emotion, when he finally dared to speak. "Letty, what happened that day was not your fault and it wasn't your father's either."_

"_But he…"_

"_Was trying to save her." Dom finished, then continued, "Letty, thank you so much. You're amazing, you really are."_

_She nodded, painfully aware that he was still holding her face. She swallowed and licked her lips, "No big thing. I like working with a good piece of…"_

_She probably would've finished the statement about the car, but Dom leaned forward and cut her off with a searing kiss. She moaned as his hands left her face and one went to the back of head the other to her hip. _

_He pulled her closer, forcing his tongue into her mouth, relishing the feeling of her nails dragging down his back. He kissed her hard, leaving no question what his intentions were. He kissed her neck and smirked at her breathless gasp. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up onto the hood of his car. He ripped the coveralls down from the top of her torso and pressed his lips to her collarbone, sucking and nipping to the barrier of her tank-top._

_Her nails gazed his scalp and she found a little of her voice. "Fuck Dom."_

_Dom looked up at her: her face flush, lips swollen, hickey on her collarbone very noticeable, and is suddenly occurred to him that they were in the garage. "We should probably go inside."_

"_Why?" Letty's smirk was so damn smug and sexy he struggled to find an argument. "Can't think of better way to christen your car."_

* * *

Letty had probably been asleep for four hours, when a little voice started calling to her.

"Mami, Mami."

Letty blinked and hauled her ass out bed. She yawned as she cleaned up Sofia and changed her clothes. "You hungry, Little girl?"

"Oh yes." Sofia nodded empathically.

"Okay." Letty walked into the hallway with her daughter in her arms.

She heard Vince stumbling around his room. His door opened and he walked out, rubbing his eyes. "Letty, who are you talkin… Holy shit!" He exclaimed staring at Letty and Sofia.

"What?"

Vince pointed in disbelief, "What the hell is that?"

"She's not a that." Letty grumbled , before addressing her child, "Say hi, Sofia. This is Uncle Vince."

* * *

_**Preview for Chapter fourteen:**_

"_There is something so wrong about this."_

"_Oh come on how could I pass this up?"_

"_There's something wrong with you."_

"_Just take the picture."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Authoress' Notes:** I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated this in while. "Ticket To Berlin" has kinda taken over my life. But I finally got this part done. I hope you all like this. Thanks for all the support. Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Fourteen**

Letty flipped on the turn signal and reached for the radio in the passenger seat. "We're going left."

"Thanks for the warning." Vince answered her on his radio and braced himself in the back of truck.

They had stopped about five miles from the border and put Vince in the back, with a refrigerator box covering him. Sofia was playing with her brand new audio book, surprisingly content considering how long she'd been in that car seat today.

"It's a straight shot after this turn, just another mile to go."

"Thank god. We are stopping for the night, right? It's hot as hell back here."

She laughed, "Don't be such a baby."

"Oh fuck you, Letty, you got the air on up there." Vince growled.

"I can leave you in there for a few more miles, if you want…"

"Don't even joke." He groaned.

"Dat! What dat?" Sofia pointed to the ten-foot high fence growing closer by the moment.

"That's Mexico, Sofia. We're going home." Letty informed her daughter, as she reached over and touched Sofia's head. Her daughter was a little warm from sitting in the sun all day. "You want some water, kiddo?"

"Oh yes, Aw-gua, pwease!" Sofia squealed as her mother handed her the bottle.

"V, we're there. Not a sound." Letty set the radio down on the seat and decelerated the truck.

The Mexican border guard directed her forward and motioned for her to roll down her window.

"Hola Senorita." The guard smiled at her.

"Hola!" Sofia waved excitedly.

"Hello, little one." He smiled at Sofia and greeted her in broken English, before addressing Letty. "I'll need to see both of your passports."

"No problem." Letty answered him in Spanish and handed the forged documents over to him.

He looked them over and nodded, "Very good, Miss Rodriguez. What is the nature of you trip?"

"Just bringing some stuff to a friend of mine."

"No produce or live animals?" He questioned.

Letty laughed, "No, just the baby."

The guard chuckled and stamped both passports, "Have a good time in Mexico, Michelle. Goodbye Sofia." He handed her documents back to her.

"Thank you." She smiled and pulled across the border. She breathed a sigh of relief and retrieved the radio. "Hey Vince, you okay, man?"

"Fucking stop already." He complained.

Letty spied an abandoned gas station and glanced in the rearview to assure there was enough distance to pull this off. "Okay, be ready."

* * *

Dom Toretto pulled into the drive of Jenny's house and climbed out of the car.

Mia rushed out to meet him. "Where's Brian?" She questioned.

"Just back a little ways." He gave his little sister a hug.

"You didn't race him the last quarter mile here, did you?"

Dom laughed, "No. That car he's drivin' ain't tuned very well. I wouldn't do that to him."

"Uh-huh." Mia rolled her eyes, before she squeezed his hand. "Has she called you, yet?"

"No." He looked away, "I haven't heard from her in over a week. Has she called here?"

"Once and she talked to Marisol. She had already crossed the border, but that's as much as I know." Mia folded her arms over her chest. "She hasn't returned my calls either. I'm pretty angry about this whole thing. I mean if something had happened. . ."

Dom put up his hand, "I don't wanna think about it. And believe me I've gone through every bad scenario in my head, twice. How was your week?"

"Well I divided my time between worrying about you and Brian, Letty and Sofia, and being mad at Jen."

"Speaking of Jen." Dom looked up at the artist, who was walking up from the beach. "Can we talk?"

The red-head nodded and leaned against her jeep, "Sure."

"Why did you let Letty go back to L.A.?"

Jen arched her eyebrow, "You think I coulda stopped her? I made sure her papers were as good as the real thing. That's the best I could do."

He sighed, "At least she's back across the border now."

"Yeah and she's regretting her trip already."

"Did you talk to her?" Mia asked.

"No." Jen shook her head.

Dom looked confused, "Then how do you know she's regretting it?"

"Did you have to take breaks while driving up here; to stretch your legs or anything like that?"

"A couple of times, why?"

Jen smirked. "I don't know if you noticed this about your child, but she hates to be still. Now, I'm fairly certain by this point, trying to get Sofia into a car-seat is kinda like wrestling a bull on crack."

* * *

Vince stepped out of the bathroom, steaming pouring into the room. He opened his mouth to speak, but Letty held her finger to her lips. He nodded and grabbed a burger from the table.

Letty was rubbing Sofia's back, trying to make sure she was completely asleep before she dared to move her. The little girl's cheeks were stained with dried tears, and even in sleep her face was still slightly sour. Letty looked back at Vince and whispered. "I can't believe how long she screamed."

"I know. She's defiantly your kid, hell of a set of lungs." Vince retrieved a beer from the cooler and took a long drink. "She been sleepin' long?"

Letty shook her head, "She just closed her eyes a few minutes ago."

"How are we gonna put her back in the truck tomorrow? She'll go postal."

"She'll be fine." Letty looked at the clock. "Maybe I'll get a nap and then we could leave in the middle of the night? Drive in shifts?"

"Or, since we're in Mexico City, you and Sofia could fly back and I could drive the truck down the rest of the way."

"No way, I started this, I'm gonna finish it." Letty lifted Sofia, very carefully and laid her down in the travel crib. When the little girl stayed asleep, Letty breathed a sigh of relief. She stretched out and pulled a picture out of Sofia's bag. She waved it at Vince, grinning triumphantly.

"There is something so wrong about that." He complained

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on how could I pass this up?" She smiled at the image.

"There's something wrong with you."

"I can't believe I had to bully you just to take a picture." She put it back into Sofia's bag.

"Dom's gonna shoot me when he sees that picture."

"Naw, I'll tell him that made you. Besides, he'll be way too happy to see you to care. I'm the one he's gonna kill."

* * *

It was after noon and Mia was working on lunch, when the front door opened.

"Jen, Jen?" Sofia's voice rang out in the quiet house. "Jen, Jen!"

Mia rushed out of the kitchen and nearly collided with Jenny, who came around the corner from the gallery.

The artist scooped up Sofia in her arms and kissed the little girl. "Oh I missed you sweet-girl. I love you, Sofia."

"Love, Jen, Jen! Kiss." The little girl squealed.

Mia looked at Letty, but opened her arms, "I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Letty hugged her best friend and whispered, "I'm sorry, I know I worried you."

"Yeah, yeah." Mia opened her arms for Sofia. "Hi sweetie, you have a hug for you Auntie Mia?"

Sofia hesitated for a moment, still clinging to Jen, but she reached out for Mia. "Okay, okay."

Mia hugged her niece and kissed the top of her head. "You have fun with Mami?"

"No, more rides!" Sofia pouted, before looking around, "Gan? Where Gan?"

"He'll be home soon, sweet-girl." Jen assured her.

"Where's Dom?" Letty dared to ask.

"He and Brian went down to work on the track. He's been so quiet, since he got back from Rio. He's barely said a word." Mia informed her as Sofia squirmed.

"Down, pwease. Sofie, go-es."

Mia set her down.

Jenny offered her finger to Sofia, "You wanna go play?"

"Oh yes!"

Mia turned to follow them, but Letty grabbed her arm. "Come out with me, I got a surprise for ya."

"Oh yeah? Anything good?" Mia rolled her eyes.

Letty opened the door to the house and pointed towards the truck, "You tell me."

Mia squinted in the bright sunlight, but as her eyes adjusted she saw a man standing next to the truck. She blinked and gasped. "V!" She sprinted across the driveway and into his arms. "Oh my god! You're here."

"Yeah, I am, Mia." Vince hugged his little 'sister' tightly. "Missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled, then glared back at Letty. "You couldn't have called?"

"And ruin the surprise, no way." Letty grinned. "Go look in the cab."

Mia pulled away from Vince and opened the door to the cab of the truck. There was a box, with the word 'pictures' written on it. Mia's eyes filled with tears and she pulled the lid off, but instead of picture frames on top, there was another black box. She opened it slowly and she chocked back a sob. She stared at the tiara for a moment, then closed the box.

"You okay, Mia?" Vince asked concerned.

She nodded wordlessly, then looked at Letty, who had walked down to the truck. "You are so crazy; it was so stupid." She threw her arms around Letty's neck and started sobbing. "Thank you so much. You have no idea..."

Letty patted her back, "Sure I do, Girl. Those are my memories too."

* * *

Brian and Dom noticed the truck, when they got back that evening, and figured that Letty must have made it back.

Dom said he was going upstairs for a shower.

It smelled like brunt barbeque as Brian walked around to the backyard. Mia was playing with Sophia and Morgan on a blanket and Letty was smiling at whoever was tending the barbeque.

"I'm telling you it's burnt. You can't smell it?" She laughed.

"Awe, come on Jen, that's a crime." Brian teased.

"I don't burn chicken." Jenny informed him as she walked up from behind him, with a bowl of salad in her arms.

"Then who's. . ." Brian started, before Vince looked around the grill.

"Buster."

"Vince." Brian offered his hand uncertainly. "Welcome to Mexico."

"Congratulations; treat her right." Vince gripped his hand then went back to the grill.

"I will." Brian confirmed and waved at Mia, before sitting down next to Letty. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." She took a drink of the Corona and looked back where Brian had come from. "Where's Dom?"

"He went to take a shower." Brian watched Letty stand up and start towards the house. "He's really. . ."

"Mad and quiet; I heard." Letty waved him off and opened the sliding glass door.

She made her way up the stairs and peeked into the room she and Dom had been sharing. He hadn't made it to the shower yet, in fact, he was flipping through the album that she'd made for him. She leaned against the door to close it and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know; I screwed. . ."

Dom cut her off, by kissing her. His hands were everywhere, pulling off her clothes, trying to find her skin. He forced his tongue into her mouth and tangled his hands into her hair. He came up for air and growled against her ear. "Strip. Get into the shower. I have never been so worried about you before. I will be mad at you later. Right now, all I want to is to touch you."

.:.

About an hour later, the couple was flipping through the pictures in the album. All of the pictures were of Sofia, some had Letty in them, but most of them didn't. There was a picture of Sofia on the bed they used to share, on the front porch steps, at the counter at Toretto's groceries, and in Letty's arms in front of the sign for DT's. The last page was photo of Letty, by herself, sitting on her own grave.

"Why would you take a picture of that?" Dom's low voice rumbled in her ear.

"Vince, said the same thing. I had to threaten him to make him take that picture." Letty rolled her eyes.

Dom looked down at her, "You saw, Vince?"

"No, I brought Vince back. His ass is downstairs on the back porch."

He kissed her softly, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted sex." She smirked and deepened their kiss, "Still mad?"

"A little." He ran his hand down her torso. "You gonna make it up to me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Letty might have continued to pick on him, but there was a very loud door slam.

"You will not speak that way around my son!" Jenny was yelling.

"Oh, like he's never heard that shit before." Vince growled.

Letty looked up at Dom, "I've never heard her yell before."

"V, has that affect on people."

**Yeah I know that joke in the first scene was awful, but I couldn't resist. ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authoress' Notes:** I'm sorry. I know I haven't updated this in while. "Ticket To Berlin" took over my life. I'm dealing with a lot of personal issues, but I wanted to post this. I think I shall call this the Vince chapter. I think I've got one or two more chapters to this piece and then it should be all wrapped up. The end hasn't had the normal editing time, so sorry if errors abound.

I hope you all like this. Thanks for all the support. Please Read and Review.

* * *

**Crossing Lines: Part Fifteen**

* * *

The last week had been incredibly tense in the house. Letty and boys had spent the daylight hours they could fixing up the track and Mia was dividing her time between planning her small wedding and looking for a house. Vince and Jenny had three more explosive encounters: two involving his language around Morgan and the last one, he'd unintentionally insulted one of her paintings. Jenny, who seemed to have all the patience in the world, had none for Vince and they had been ignoring each other for over twelve hours.

Jenny came downstairs from taking her shower and kissed the top of Morgan's head. "Morning Hero. Hi Sofia."

"Jen, Jen!" The little squealed between her parents.

"Letty, you didn't forget about today, did you?" Jenny asked her.

Letty yawned, "Naw, I remembered. I'm staying here with Mia to watch Morgan. And I'm signing for your dress when it gets here. Why do I have to sign for a dress?"

"Because it is a very expensive dress and it will be here on loan to me." Jenny answered and asked Mia, "Have you figured out which designer that I'm calling in that favor with?"

"Not yet. I'm thinking Vera Wang, maybe?" Mia was nibbling on her dry toast.

"Okay. She'd be a good one; I've done some work for her before." Jenny looked at the clock on the wall. "It's gonna be a long day."

Letty wiped some of the mess off Sofia's face as she asked Jen, "You gonna be gone all day?"

"Yeah, I won't be back until late tonight." Jenny nodded and walked over to the cabinet. She reached up and pulled down a coffee cup.

"Could you grab me a cup too, Jen?" Brian requested, as he walked up behind her.

Jenny nearly dropped the mug in her hand, before she handed it to him, "I swear, I'm gonna put bells on all the men in this house."

"Sorry." Brian apologized.

"Wait, he," Letty motioned to Dom, "snuck up behind you?"

"I don't wanna hear it." She waved the other girl off and looked outside. "What is Vince doing to my porch?"

"He noticed the top supports were loose. He figured he'd tap some nails into them." Dom informed her.

"I see." Jenny sipped on her own cup of coffee for another moment, than asked. "Does he drink his coffee black?"

"Yeah." Dom answered. He might have asked why, but Jen poured a cup of coffee into a new cup and walked outside with it.

Brian couldn't hide his smirk. "Five bucks says she ends up dumping it on him."

Jenny walked out onto the porch barefoot, which was a stark contrast to the professional looking cream-colored suit she was wearing. She watched Vince for a moment before clearing her throat. "I have people working on the guest house, they could have done that."

Vince looked at the red-head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind. It needed to be done. I'm not so bad with a hammer."

"Mhmm." Jenny walked over to where he'd been working.

"It's just that one right there. I noticed it last night." Vince pointed up to where he'd been working.

She looked up at it, then back at him. "Thank you."

"Mhmm." Vince nodded.

They were quiet for a few moments. The silence was not a comfortable one.

Vince finally cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak, but Jenny cut him off.

"I'm sorry." She stated simply explained. "I've been overreacting to things. Morgan's heard that language before; I don't know why I yelled. So, I am sorry for how I treated you."

Vince stared at her for a moment, before responded. "It's okay. He's your kid, if you don't want him to hear that sh…stuff than I'll work on it around him. So, I'm sorry. It's your house I need to respect that."

Jenny blinked and took a sip of the coffee in her hands without thinking. "Shit."

His eyebrow arched in disbelief.

She covered her mouth, "Sorry. I just brought this out for you and I just drank out of it."

"You ain't sick are you?" He questioned.

"No." Jenny shook her head.

Vince took the cup from her and took a drink of it. "Thanks. I'm sure you don't have anything in your system that'll kill me."

Jenny chuckled softly, "No, I guess not. Well enjoy the coffee." She went back in the house.

Vince watched her walk back in the house and took another drink from the cup. He decided that he was going to get some answers out of her tonight. He wasn't ever going to let anyone around his family again, without knowing who they were.

.:.

Jenny was exhausted when she got home that night. 2 A.M was simply too late for the single mother. She hung her suit jacket up on the hook and kicked off her high heels. She rubbed the back of her neck and made her way back to the kitchen.

She flipped the light on and jumped back in surprise. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Vince looked up at her. "Light from the porch was on. I could see."

Jenny shook her head and poured herself a glass of water. "That's still a little creepy. Why are you awake?" She was staring out of the kitchen window, watching the waves crash on the beach.

He walked up behind and clamped a hand on her shoulder. "I need to talk to you." She jumped violently as he touched her and her free hand clenched into a fist. "This is what we need to talk about. Why are you so scared, when one of us walks up behind you?"

"Jumping is a natural reaction when startled. Now get your hand off me." Jenny ground her teeth together.

"No."

"No?" Her jaw set and she set the glass of water down. "You don't get to say no to that. What makes you think you have any right to touch me?"

"I need to know who the fuck you are." Vince turning her around to face him, keeping his hand clamped on her shoulder. "You're pretty damn close to my family and I don't know shit about you. I've been watching you and there is no fucking way you killed someone. I wanna know what else you lied about."

She dug her nails into his hand and he retracted it cursing angrily. "I don't know a damn thing about you either. I decided that if Letty trusts you than I can trust you. But let me warn you, I did kill my husband and you had better remember that before you put your hands on me again." She growled and pushed him back.

Vince let her push him back, but only a step. He leaned back into her space and glared down her. "You think you scare me? I've been in jail. You're just a scared little bitch, who let an asshole beat on her."

She slapped him so fast that they were both startled by the impact. "You know nothing about me." Her voice was low and she was shacking in fury.

His fists were clenched at his side, "And that's the damn problem."

A heavy footstep drew both of their attentions to the stairs at the side of the kitchen. "Is there a damn problem?" Dom's voice questioned as he looked at both of them.

Jenny shook her head, "No. Everything's fine."

"We were talking." Vince offered.

"Well try and talk without giving her a reason to slap you." Dom grumbled and thumped back up the stairs.

The passive face that Jenny had given to Dom was gone and she looked angry again. "You wanna know who I am so much?" She grabbed a pen and scribbled a name onto a piece of paper. "Here, look up everything you want. It's all on the internet." She turned on her heel and nearly sprinted up the stairs.

Vince walked over to the counter and picked up the note: "Conner Ophelia Morgan."

.:.

"Yes, anytime after four would be fine. I appreciate you being about to stop by and trim my hair." Jenny was talking on the phone as she flipped though a few of the sketches that she'd prepared for the client that she was meeting there tonight. "I'll see you soon then." Jenny snapped the phone closed.

Marisol smiled at her, "Eva, is coming over then?"

"Yes. This is a good assortment. Do you think we should include some of the photos from river bed shoot?"

The Mexican woman bit her lip before answering. "It would showcase your versatility."

"Okay. Get those around and finish prepping my portfolio case, and call the limo service, and. . ."

"Double check with Letty that she'll be home this evening to watch Morgan." Marisol finished. "I already spoke with her this morning, while you were on that call with that woman from Boston. She stayed home today. She said something about having sunstroke yesterday; and she was still dizzy when she woke up today."

"What would I do without you?" Jenny questioned seriously.

"I have no idea, but you better hurry and shower before Eva gets here." Marisol laughed as Jenny hurried upstairs.

After her shower, Jenny slipped on her bathrobe and grabbed her dress from the shipping bag. She unzipped the black bag and. . . "Shit!" Jenny stared in horror at the dress on the hanger and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

Letty leaned in the room and snickered, "We seriously are gonna have to start a swear jar or something. I think we're rubbing off on you." She noticed that Jenny didn't really react and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"It's the wrong size." She motioned towards the dress. "It's a two and on _really_ good day I'm a six. I can't believe I didn't check the size, the gala is tonight and I have no time to get anything around. I'm so screwed, this night is important. . ."

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, girl."

"You have no idea how important this night is to me. I meet my clientele for the year tonight. I set up the commissions. . .This is my livelihood. Don't tell me to calm down, this is a disaster." Jenny smacked her own forehead and drew in a deep breath.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a drama queen. You've got nothing to worry about. You've got Mia Toretto under this roof." She informed the artist matter-of-factly.

"I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

Letty started towards the door, "Mia and I wore the same dress to our quinceaneras and no one knew. 'Cause that girl is that good at turning something old into something brand new. Trust me, we got you." She smiled and called out to her friend. "Mia, we need your help ASAP."

"Give a minute." Mia answered from the other room.

Jenny sat down on the bed and looked up at Letty, "Thank you."

"No big thing. She loves playing dress-up with other people, trust me I know from experience." Letty laughed before asking seriously, "Dom said that you and V got into it again the other night. Is everything okay?"

"It'll be fine. We should probably start looking for a place for you, and your family, though." Jenny suggested.

As Mia flew into action, pulling items out of Jenny's closet to be used for the emergency, Letty was quiet. She didn't know what Vince had done, but she knew it must have been bad, because, never in the entire time they had been there had Jenny ever mentioned them leaving. She was gonna beat the shit out of Vince, for whatever bone-head thing that he did to piss the artist off.

.:.

Vince was sitting in the kitchen again, this time he'd left the main light on; he didn't want a repeat of last time. Letty had yelled at him for a good twenty minutes before he finally came clean about what he'd said to Jen. She threw her hands up in the air and told him to fix it or else. Dom had shrugged and told him that he was on his own with this one.

Yesterday he had typed her name into a search engine, before even thinking about it. The images that flashed up on the screen had been half art and half newspaper headlines. He suddenly realized that this was wrong. She had accepted him into her home, and he had forced her to lay all of her cards on the table.

He went to shut off the site, but one image of her caught his attention. She was smiling brightly, in the photo and he realized she had changed her face. The woman in the photo had a straight nose, Jen's was slightly crooked, like it had been broken towards the top, and her chin was smaller. He had always assumed that Morgan had taken after his old man, but he really looked like Jen. Jen just didn't look like this Conner person anymore. He wondered if Conner was like a stage name or something like that. Was Conner even a girl's name? He was still thinking through all of this when the front door opened.

Jenny's heels clacked against the floor as she entered the room. The black dress she was wearing clung tight to her body, showing off her curves. Mia had found a two pairs of silk pajamas and had sown them into a dress. The top was black, but the under-layer was emerald green. It was short, and it only fell to the middle of her thighs and paired with the four-inch heels, Jen's legs looked very long, despite her being short. Mia hadn't had much material and so the top had ended up in a halter-style with a low back. Her hair was pulled up in a twist and her make-up was darker than normal. Vince knew he shouldn't be staring at her the way he was, but he couldn't help it.

She cleared her throat and got his attention. An angry expression on her face, "If you're done undressing me with your eyes; are we about to have round four or five? Because honestly, I really don't want to fight tonight, I'm very tired."

"I don't want to fight with you." He shook his head, trying to push the sexual image he'd just had race through his head, far away. "Can we talk?" He motioned towards the seat opposite him at the table.

Jenny sat down in the chair closest to him and started to undo the straps of her heels. "Talk." She clipped, not looking at him.

"I looked you up."

She snorted and set her right shoe on the floor.

"And I closed it right after I started, because I realized that it wasn't right. If you wanna tell me about your past, then that's the only way I wanna learn about you." He let the words rush out fast, not sure if he'd sealed his own fate or not. When he heard her heel hit the ground with a definitive clack, he knew he was screwed, he. . .

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet.

"Thank you?" He questioned before cursing and grabbing his right arm.

She leaned forward, instantly concerned, "Are you alright?"

He winced and clamped his eyes closed. "It just does this some. . ." He stopped as she pulled his arm towards her and laid it on her lap. Her fingers instantly ran up and down the length of his forearm, massaging it very purposefully. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Helping." She answered simply, and then asked. "Nerve damage?"

"Yeah." He swallowed, very aware of how closer they were to each other.

Her voice was quiet, "Thought so. That's a bitch to deal with. My father worked a factory job, the repetitive motion made his wrist ache before it rained." She continued to move her fingers slowly along his arm and smirked as Vince groaned in quiet appreciation. "So, what do you want to know?"

He was quiet for a spell. He could feel the throbbing start to ebb from his arm; Jen was very good at this. "I just can't image you hurting anyone."

"It isn't a moment of my life that I'm proud of, but I didn't really feel like I had a choice." She let out long sigh. "Even though he beat me, I shouldn't have done what I did. I should have just left."

"Yeah, I'm sure your kid would have been just fine with a guy like that." Vince growled out before he could stop himself.

Her fingers stopped, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes. "I would have never left my son, never. He's my life."

He was staring right into those bright green eyes of hers and knew she was telling the truth. "That's good. So what kind of name is Conner?"

She chuckled and went back to rubbing his arm. "It was my grandfather's. My father had a sense of humor."

"So you changed Morgan's name too?"

"My husband named him after himself. I never liked it and I wanted a way to preserve some of my past." She pulled the clip out of her hair and her curls fell down to the shoulders.

The scent of her hair filled his nostrils and he had to remind himself that he didn't get along with the artist. "So why did you?"

"Kill Erik? I just. . ." She bit her lip. "When I met Erik, I was hosting my first art show and he seemed so sweet. After we got married he would go through these violent mood swings. I could take it, I shouldn't have, but I could. One night shortly after Morgan was born he came up behind me and. . . Well that part doesn't really matter." Jenny shook her head and flipped his arm over to rub the other side. "Anyways, Morgan started crying once and Erik covered his mouth, cutting off his air. I shoved him away and ran out of our apartment with Morgan. When I came back hours later, Erik was passed out on the couch. I was afraid for when he woke up, so I took a knife from our kitchen and I made sure he didn't." Her fingers stopped moving and she rested her hands on her knees. Her breathing was ragged and she was trying not to cry.

Vince lifted his arm away from her lap and grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. "My Ma, she left. My old man was mean like this Erik ass-hole and he beat me, whenever he felt like it. I lived at the Toretto's when I was kid, only place I ever felt safe. So don't you ever feel bad about protectin' your kid. You're a good person for keepin' him safe." He wiped the tear off her cheek and withdrew his hand.

"Thank you." She stood up on shaky legs and started towards the stairs.

"Are we good?" He asked.

She gave him a soft smile. "Yes. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."


End file.
